Bobbi's Family
by Happy Palm Tree
Summary: Skye is kidnapped by Hydra and experimented on by her father, The Doctor. Jemma and Bobbi lead the Shield charge to rescue Skye from her father disrupting his and Hydra's plans. However during the rescue Jemma and Bobbi accidentally impregnate Skye, changing everything.


**A/N: This is another story requested by my buddy. It is direct sequel to Bobbi Makes Three. It's a little different than my usual stuff but still Skimmon's heavy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>In Brazil…<strong>

Jemma was on edge.

Six months of chasing Ward, fighting Hydra and at times the rest of the world, Jemma was ready to see Ward's journey end. The infuriating man had made four different attempts to not only contact Skye but see her in person getting many people hurt and two killed. Ward had gotten involved in Shield business in a misguided attempt to win the team back thwarting Coulson's plans twice and causing terrible setbacks.

Then they caught a break.

Ward used an old Hydra contact, one that Skye could track and they followed him to warehouse in Brazil, to a city called Rondonopolis. And despite the small fact Ward was surrounded by thirty heavily armed Hydra soldiers, Coulson and the rest of Shield were going to go in and take him out, once and for all.

Jemma sat in the van with six other agents, the rest of the Shield Agents were spread out among six teams stationed around the warehouse, they had it surrounded. Silently Jemma hoped that Skye would be safe even if she was with May. The more Ward messed with Skye, the more unbalanced Skye became from frustration and rage at Ward. Nothing could penetrate Ward's delusions, he was lost to his own madness and there was no way back.

"We go on three." Bobbi announced.

Bobbi was leading the team Jemma was on, Skye was with May, Fitz with Mack, Tripp with Hunter, with Coulson at the mobile headquarters running it all. Their team would go after Ward directly while the rest took care of the Hydra infestation.

On three they moved leaving the van and storming the warehouse in one fast swarm swooping in before the guards could raise the alarm. Unfortunately the warehouse was bigger on the inside than it appeared and Hydra put up a fight forcing five of Shields teams to stop and take cover. Only Bobbi and Jemma's team make it through.

The agents with Bobbi and Jemma cleared the path to Ward. Jemma was right behind Bobbi when they entered the inner sanctum to find Ward alone surrounded by crates of weapons and explosives. Jemma remained hidden in the shadow out of sight. Ward was smug, insanely rambling about conspiracies and aliens and war lords from space.

Bobbi doesn't say a word, Jemma didn't expect her to. Jemma and Skye had filled Bobbi in on all things Ward. Bobbi's ready for the fight so when Ward finally attacks, Bobbi beats his ass into the ground with her Escrima. She takes her time to whittle him down, breaking him piece by piece; each hit with her batons broke another bone in Ward until he crumbled to his knees. Only then when Ward knew he was beaten did he ask.

"Why?"

"Ask her." Bobbi growled back and Jemma stepped from the shadows. Ward's eyes went wide. Bobbi saw real fear there and smiled.

"Hello Ward." Jemma's face was steel, her voice ice.

"Jemma? Where's Skye? Is she with you? Here?" Ward pushed and Jemma sneered. "To the very end, huh, Ward? Do you remember what I told you the last time I saw you?"

"That, if I went near Skye again you would kill me." Ward answered with his typical aloof smugness.

"I'm here to keep my word." Jemma replied looking the deluded man in the eyes.

With cold fury Jemma raised her Ruger LC9S, a 9MM Bobbi had given her a month before. Jemma had become very proficient with it. Jemma looked Ward in the eyes with no hesitation and pulled the trigger.

"No!" Skye screamed grabbing Jemma's hand stopping the execution at the last moment. The bullet grazed Ward's head at the temple knocking him over stunning him. Somehow Skye had managed to get past the wall of Hydra rats to get to them.

"Skye! What are you doing?" Jemma yelled at her girlfriend. Tears welled up in Jemma's eyes and she shook with barely suppressed rage.

"Stopping you! Jemma what are you thinking? Is this why you insisted on being on Bobbi's team and not May's? So you could murder Ward behind my back?"

"You can't murder a murderer." Jemma argued angry, she had spent months pumping herself up mentally for this.

"Yes you can. Jemma! Killing in self-defense or in the line of duty is one thing. Executing an unarmed incapacitated man would make you the same as Ward. Do you really want that?"

"He won't stop coming after you! And he never will, not as long as he's alive!" Jemma shouted and a few hot tears leaked out.

"Honey. I know but we'll take care of it together without getting more blood on our hands." Skye replied in a calm voice reaching out to Jemma. The moment Skye physically connected with the angry woman, Jemma calmed and more tears of frustration escaped down her cheeks.

"Okay." Jemma nodded and moved to hug Skye and she opened her arms for Jemma.

Bobbi was watching them when a loud explosion from outside drew their attention. With their backs turned Ward opened his eyes sat up then stood up pulling a knife from his boot lunging for Jemma.

Skye reacted first pushing Jemma out of harm's way then grabbing Ward's hand with both of hers stopping the blade and halting his attack. All of May's training over the last year was used as Skye brought her knee up catching Ward in the crotch, then her elbow to his face again and again and again. Ward's grip on the knife loosened and Skye flipped him over her shoulder making him land hard. His grip loosened on the knife and they fought for control of the weapon.

Skye managed to take it from him plunging the blade into his chest just as he pulled a second dagger slicing her thigh. Skye was staring into Ward's eyes as he bled out and passed. She didn't even notice the wound on her leg. Bobbi held Jemma back until it was over, when it was Bobbi released her and Jemma ran to Skye pulling her off Ward.

Skye was in shock until Coulson and May walked into the room. That's when Skye broke down crying trying to get the blood off her hands. Jemma rushed to help her while Bobbi went to help the other teams clean up any stragglers. Coulson and May talked Skye down but she didn't let Jemma move an inch, Skye insisted on holding Jemma's hand after her own were clean. Jemma busied herself bandaging Skye's wound.

On the flight back to the playground Skye was quiet, sullen and heavily conflicted. Jemma pulled them to a quiet private place on the plane to be alone.

"Talk to me please. Is it Ward? Do you regret what you did?" Jemma asked gently holding Skye by the waist while looking her in the eyes.

"I'm not sad Ward's dead. I'm actually glad he's gone. I don't like that I was the one that did it but it was probably what he wanted." Skye made a disgusted face before continuing on. "I don't like to kill Jemma. I can do it but it doesn't mean I have to like it and it doesn't mean it's easy for me and to do it like that? I could see the light fading from his eyes. It was fucking disturbing."

"Can I do anything to help?"

"You're already doing it."

Jemma leaned over kissing Skye on the forehead then pulling her into a tight hug. Skye pressed her face to Jemma's shoulder and held on tight.

**Two days later at the Playground…**

The order of the day was repair and cleaning. Everyone had been so busy for so long, a lot of little things got left on the side. Jemma finished her work early, as she tended to more and more often. She was eager to leave the lab.

Jemma shared that lab with Fitz and Mack and a dozen other scientist yet it was only Fitz and Mack that made her uncomfortable. Jemma was frustrated with Mack; he wouldn't leave her alone with Fitz. Mack wouldn't come right out and say that's what he was doing but he made sure he was always around, protecting Fitz from her, well protecting Fitz from everyone. At least Fitz was getting better; well, Fitz was getting comfortable being himself again. Jemma was glad for it but she missed her friend.

Walking back to the room she shared with Skye, Jemma passed by the stairs to see Skye heading back upstairs with May. Jemma kept walking lost in her own thoughts until she passed by the training level entrance and ran right into Bobbi bouncing off the much taller woman as if she had hit a rubber wall.

"Whoa! Hi Jemma, fancy running into you here." Bobbi joked and Jemma chuckled embarrassed. "Oh, Hi Bobbi. I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention where I was going."

"That's not like you, Jemma. Is something wrong?" Bobbi asked bending down a little to look Jemma in the eyes.

"Wrong no, bothering me, yes; Bobbi I need your help. Will you come have a cup of tea with me?" Jemma asked her fingers fidgeting even though Jemma tried to hide them in her pockets. Bobbi noticed.

"Of course, let's go."

Silently they walked together to the cafeteria, Jemma was still lost in her mind and Bobbi was content to wait to ask questions. Jemma made them tea and Bobbi followed her to a secluded seat where they could speak freely.

"You always make it so perfect. How do you do that Jemma?" Bobbi asked sipping on the tea with a happy smile.

"I just make it correctly."

Bobbi laughed for a long moment then setting her cup down she got down to business. "So tell me what's going on. What do you need Jemma?"

"Can you talk to Skye? Taking Ward out as she did has been very difficult for her. I've tried to help but I don't think I've done much good."

"Jemma that's not true. Frankly that's impossible and we both know it." Bobbi commented reaching out and taking Jemma's hand under the table giving it a light squeeze.

"You're sweet Bobbi. I was thinking you with your wealth of experience would be a better choice. Could you speak to her?" Jemma asked still holding Bobbi's hand.

"Yes. When would you like me to talk to her about that?"

"As soon as you can get her alone, she's with May right now."

"It will be done. How are you holding up? That couldn't have been easy Skye stopping you like that. She was so fast I didn't even see her come in."

"It wasn't, still, I'm glad she stopped me. And thank you Bobbi, for giving me the opportunity to try. I appreciate that more than you know." Jemma told her giving Bobbi a sweet smile.

"You're welcome."

Jemma and Bobbi went back to Skye's room to hang out until Skye returned. They were loudly playing thumb wars when Skye walked in.

"That's not fair Bobbi! That's not fair! Your hands are so much bigger than mine; your fingers are longer too. You have an unfair advantage." Jemma whined trying to capture Bobbi's elusive thumb. And Bobbi just laughed and laughed, her blue eyes twinkling.

"What's going on here?" Skye asked with an amused grin.

"Bobbi's cheating at thumb wars!" Jemma declared fully concentrating on pinning the other woman's thumb and having absolutely no luck.

"I never cheat Jemma. I just have the advantage." Bobbi smugly reminded her and Skye burst out laughing at the frown that sprang up on Jemma's face at the comment.

"Here Jemma, let me even the odds." Skye teased then moved behind Bobbi reaching behind the woman to tickle her ribs. Skye knew exactly where to tickle Bobbi making the woman squirm and burst out in sporadic giggles and somehow Bobbi held on and still eluded Jemma's attempts to pin her thumb.

Bobbi squirmed and moved away from Skye still holding onto Jemma's hand and pinned her thumb making Jemma howl "NO!" And Bobbi began counting to ten out loud in a big voice while using her ass to keep Skye back. At the number ten all three women burst into a shower of laughter. Bobbi finally released Jemma's hand pulling the shorter woman into a warm hug that Jemma happily returned.

When Bobbi released Jemma, Skye pulled Jemma in for a quick yet deep kiss followed by a light peck on the cheek and a whispered "Love you." Only then did Skye lean over while still holding Jemma to kiss Bobbi on the lips.

"I thought we weren't getting together until tonight?" Skye asked pulling Jemma down with onto the bed. Bobby followed sitting on the other end with her legs stretched out along the side.

"We are. This isn't that." Bobbi began and Skye crinkled her brows in confusion. Jemma jumped in interrupting by confessing. "I wasn't helping so I thought maybe talking to Bobbi about it would help more."

"Jemma I told you I'm fine." Skye protested and Jemma turned around in Skye's lap so she could look in her girlfriend's eyes. "Yes I know. I still thought this would help. Humor me. Please."

"Okay. But only because you're asking." Skye replied with a heavy sigh and Jemma's face lit up.

"Yay! Good. I'm off to go see Coulson. I'll see you two for dinner. Don't be late." Jemma announced then leaned over kissing Skye lightly on the lips then she turned to Bobbi and repeated the intimate gesture getting both women to smile sweetly at her.

Jemma left Skye's room pulling the door shut behind her. Heading to Coulson's office, Jemma found him working with May on something in the conference room. Not wanting to interrupt for a social visit Jemma left them alone and went back to the kitchen for another cup of tea.

She took her time brewing the beverage making sure it was hot enough and that it steeped for the right amount of time. Once it was perfection Jemma carefully carried back to her favorite spot, a small balcony facing a courtyard and the afternoon sun. Taking a seat on a small steel stool Jemma sipped on her tea enjoying the sunset.

As it did often when she was alone trying to mentally relax, Jemma's mind wandered in a lazy circle. Moving from the aesthetic beauty of the sunset to work that still needed to be done to what she'd like to do on her next full day off. The trick for Jemma was to shift her thoughts to non-fun (anything she found boring) things only that lead to her daydreaming about her next day off and what she'd like to do to Skye and Bobbi when she got the chance.

Thinking of Bobbi and Skye brought out a happy content smile in Jemma, one that was shone through her eyes more than her lips. Jemma never thought a thing like this was possible, and yet, here she was.

Jemma was glad Bobbi agreed to talk to Skye; they both trusted Bobbi which was key in their secret relationship. And Bobbi did have the perspective that would could help Skye process what happened. Bobbi was becoming more and more indispensable to Jemma and Skye both.

Having Bobbi in their lives was slowly changing everything.

It began with harmless flirting between the couple and Bobbi; it soon escalated into intense three-way sex that was supposed to be a one-time deal. However in that moment Skye and Jemma had both realized they liked having Bobbi in the mix and they wanted to keep Bobbi in the mix but it took time for the three of them to figure out exactly how that would work.

The truth was no one knew about their special arrangement, no one. To their friends and co-workers Jemma and Skye were in a serious, fully committed totally in love relationship which was respected by everyone now that it was out in the open. Secretly, Jemma and Skye had invited Bobbi to be their regular third. It wasn't an equal three-way relationship so much so as it was a regular agreement for threesome sex.

This meant the three of them agreeing to special rules. Jemma and Skye both were very adamant that they didn't want hurt Bobbi; they chose to make it all very open and clear so there was no confusion, or hurt feelings. The truth was Skye and Jemma were deeply, head over heels, madly in love with each other. A first for them both and stronger than anything they've ever known. Bobbi understood this and supported them both.

That's not to say Jemma and Skye didn't love Bobbi, they did, very much so. Bobbi was amazing in so many ways and they really enjoyed spending time with her. And the sex was always intense and mind blowing. Bobbi was so generous and giving.

The set up was rather simple.

Bobbi was Coulson's favorite agent to send out on long missions, she was one of the few that could take them on alone and still get the job done. This meant Bobbi was always in and out, coming and going without any set schedule. So when Bobbi came home, the three of them would sneak away to spend time together. More and more it involved less sex and more intimate confession. They were growing very close.

In the beginning Jemma would ask Bobbi if she was okay with all of it, as it were and Bobbi always assured her she was happy with the way things were.

Then Bobbi confessed one night after three hours of intense sex that she was falling in love, with Skye _**and**_ Jemma. Saying it out loud made it real for Bobbi, she then admitted this had never happened before, that she didn't even know it was possible to totally love two people at the same time in the same way. And before Skye or Jemma could get any ideas Bobbi made it very clear.

"This doesn't change our arrangement. I don't want us moving into one big room at the playground or trying to play house or anything. I love what we have as it is. I like that I can come and go as I please, that I don't have to answer to anyone. I like that when I come home, to you two, I can devote myself to you both and not lose myself in the process. I'm not ready to settle down. I want to keep it as it is, just ours."

Skye and Jemma both agreed because they were happy with the way things were between the three of them.

The one complication that arose during this process of figuring out boundaries was what happened when Skye or Jemma went out on a mission alone.

Coulson was aware of the hardship Jemma and Skye dealt with from their forced separation when Jemma went undercover with Hydra so he refrained often from sending Jemma or Skye out into the field. Jemma was their head doctor and was responsible for a variety of important responsibilities while Skye was Coulson's favorite and his growing right hand agent under May. Skye was also wanted by Hydra and her insane father known as The Doctor which made her a target. For that reason Coulson did not send Skye out unless he had to and typically when he did he sent the girls out together.

So the few times Jemma or Skye went alone on mission, Bobbi was lucky enough to stay behind. It was the only time Bobbi ever got one on one time with either woman; making those rare moments special indeed.

And yet privately, they all found they missed the person absent, as if they all needed to be there for the correct balance. Oddly no doubt of being left behind crossed any of their minds, Jemma and Skye trusted their love for each other and they trusted Bobbi. It made a world of difference allowing them to do what most could not.

Much later Jemma was still watching the last of the sun ray's fade in the sky when Bobbi and Skye came looking for her. Skye grabbed two more stools from inside and passed one to Bobbi so they could sit with Jemma on the tiny balcony.

"I thought you were going to find Coulson?" Skye asked pulling Jemma close with one arm and holding her. Jemma smiled leaning into Skye.

"He was busy so I came out here to watch the sun set."

"Still, it's not as beautiful as you but not half bad." Bobbi commented and Skye smiled nodding in agreement.

Leaning in Skye gave Jemma a long kiss pressed to Jemma's cheek with an extra tight hug.

"What's that for?" Jemma asked beaming at the attention.

"For being the most amazing girlfriend ever; you were right." Skye admitted and Bobbi was quick to nod in agreement with a happy smile of her own.

"Thank you Bobbi." Jemma replied leaning into Skye and putting her feet up in Bobbi's lap. Bobbi smile grew and she reached under Jemma's jeans to tease the smooth skin hidden underneath. Jemma jumped giggling a little when Bobbi settled for pulling off Jemma's shoes to massage her feet.

"Umm, that's nice. When do we have another night free?" Jemma asked closing her eyes and enjoying having both of them with her.

"Not for a while. Now that we can focus on Hydra again, Coulson will want us pushing forward. Maybe we can sneak away early tonight. Bobbi what do you think?" Skye asked giving Bobbi a sweet loving look that Bobbi returned.

"I think that sounds great. I'll need to tell Hunter and Mack the poker game is off though."

"Oooooo Hunters going to be very disappointed. I think he's trying to win you back." Jemma commented eyes still closed and chucking light to herself. Hunter had been trying to win Bobbi's favor for the last two months and wasn't getting very far with her. Of course he didn't know she was already involved with other people.

"He can try but I think I've moved on." Bobbi commented in a sing song tone and Skye and Jemma both burst out laughing.

"Hey guys! Come on pizza's here." Triplett called out walking out to see the three looking cozy and comfortable. Noticing Jemma's massage he turned to Bobbi asking. "Can I be next?"

"Maybe? Depends what are you going to do for me?" Bobbi asked raising one eyebrow at Triplett while she continued to massage Jemma's feet. Jemma began making extra loud, extra exaggerated happy noises making Skye giggle.

"What did Jemma do for you?" Triplet asked innocently and all three women burst out laughing.

"She beat me at thumb wars, twice. I have to do this for a week."

"What? Jemma you badass." Triplett teased and all three women giggled and Skye added. "Jemma does not play when it comes to thumb wars. Careful, she's vicious."

"Oh I believe it. I've played chess with her. I was sorer for a week after." Triplett added and Jemma blushed.

They all laughed.

Pizza night was a team building exercise that became tradition. They all sat with different people and tonight Bobbi and Skye made sure Fitz sat with Jemma. Mack couldn't say no to Bobbi so she asked him to sit with her so they could talk shop and an upcoming sports event they were going to. Skye pulled Fitz over by his arm not giving him an opportunity to sneak away. Fitz was reluctant yet sat down giving Jemma hesitant, nervous looks.

Skye got pissed. She huffed and pulled Fitz outside into the hall, Jemma followed worried about the look on her girlfriends face, instead she over hears Skye scolding Fitz for taking out his frustrations on Jemma for so long. For the first few months that was fine but now? Skye was not having it at all. She reminded Fitz of their friendship and pleaded with him to try to reconnect with Jemma. Skye even pointed out to Fitz, quietly, that Jemma's rejection had nothing to do with him since Jemma was a lesbian. That worked and Fitz sheepishly approached Jemma asking to join her at her table.

Jemma was shocked yet very happy by the turn of events and for the rest of the night she talked with Fitz, taking her time, letting him speak and slowly, oh so slowly things grew comfortable between them again.

Skye sat next to Fitz silently listening to the two of them talk, she was very pleased by the turn of events. Skye looked relieved to see some of the old Fitz emerge the more comfortable he became with them again. Skye kept glancing at Jemma and shooting her happy content looks silently conveying how relieved she was that this was happening. Jemma understood; Skye had missed Fitz as much as she had.

Late that same night, long after they decided it was too late to sneak away for one of their marathon sex sessions, Jemma made a special visit to see Bobbi alone. Knocking lightly on Bobbi's door, Jemma kept a constant watch out for anyone up, she didn't want to cause gossip by being spotted going into Bobbi's room that late at night. Bobbi opened the door revealing she had already been in bed, wearing nothing but tiny panties and a thin comfortable tank top, Jemma momentarily forgot why she was there.

"Jemma?" Bobbi asked politely enjoying the zoned out lust filled look Jemma was giving her body.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." Bobbi replied gesturing Jemma in and shutting the door after. "Hey where's Skye?"

"She's already in bed asleep. She shouldn't have challenged Mack like that after dinner. I don't know what she was thinking. It's not like Mack's arms are for show." Jemma commented and Bobbi laughed nodding in agreement.

Skye had challenged Mack to a pushup contest and lost, badly.

"I've seen Mack do that with three women sitting on his back. It was a bad bet." Bobbi commented gesturing for Jemma to sit, she declined.

Instead Jemma closed the distance between them and gently took of Bobbi's waist pulling her close then down kissing her deeply for a very long moment. When Jemma broke the kiss Bobbi was blinking and looked a little dizzy.

"Wow, what was that for?"

"For making sure Mack didn't get in the way this time. You're very thoughtful Bobbi, thank you."

"Glad to be of help." Bobbi replied still looking a little stunned by the kiss.

Jemma smiled brightly and pulled Bobbi down for one more, quick kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Bobbi, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Jemma."

Walking back to Skye's room ready to crawl into bed with her girlfriend, Jemma quietly marveled at how great Bobbi was.

The next morning Jemma woke to feather light kisses along her neck. Jemma made a satisfied noise and turned her head exposing more of her neck to the kisses. A wet tongue flicked her earlobe then traced a path down her neck to her collar bone. Jemma was still mostly asleep yet felt the bed shift and the tongue disappear to be replaced by light fingertips tracing patterns over her chest and over each breast through her shirt then down her stomach tickling her.

Jemma shifted rolling over to her side the tongue reappeared on her hip then down her thigh. The all familiar hunger awoke taking over and Jemma rolled over onto her back spreading her legs, comfortable she drifted off falling back asleep for a short moment. A wide tongue on the inside of her thigh jolted her awake.

"Skye?"

She didn't answer, instead the tongue moved up to her hip then across to her other hip then down to the other inside thigh. Jemma whispered, "Please." And she was answered. The tongue moved in teasing her length and dipping inside to find her spot as strong hands gripped her thighs. Jemma reached down to fill her fingers with Skye's hair loving the feel of the silky locks.

Skye was relentless and Jemma was reduced to mush, seeing stars and panting covered in sweat. All she could hear was the pounding of her own heart, all she could feel was the twitching of her muscles as her whole body recovered from the intense orgasm.

Jemma loved being woken up by Skye like that. And she always knew when it was Skye. Bobbi had woken her twice like when they had been out on their special overnights and like everything about Bobbi she was so different from Skye. The touch was different, the kiss, the tongue and technique was all so different.

Jemma fell back asleep. Sometime later she woke to Skye shaking her shoulder.

"Honey, you need to get up. We have a mission. We leave in two hours."

Jemma shot awake and was quick to get ready; she didn't want to be the last one on board the plane and as usual she wasn't. To her surprise it was Coulson and Skye. They were in a heavy discussion about "The Doctor" and for Skye that was always a touchy subject. After they all got past the secret about the weird carvings that revealed the map of a city, they were now on trying to stop Hydra and find out who "The Doctor" really was and what he wanted with Skye.

Every time they spoke of Skye's father Jemma got a very, very bad feeling. She didn't know why or what just that Skye's father was a really bad man.

**Ten hours later in Madrid…**

Bobbi was sitting behind the wheel with the backup team. Jemma had been complaining for over ten minutes straight. No one else said a word, the six people behind her in the van were terrified of Jemma and Bobbi wasn't going to interrupt her. She thought Jemma was incredibly sexy when she got riled up. It was almost hard to concentrate on her job, Bobbi's mind kept drifting to other things.

Coulson had sent Skye, Hunter and Triplett inside a warehouse to locate the package. They had gone in exactly ten minutes before.

"Bobbi? Bobbi? Are you listening to me? You understand that Skye should not have gone in with the first team. She's distracted! It's never good when she's that distracted. She could get hurt." Jemma argued and Bobbi reached over showing her the video feed on the tablet and Jemma immediately went quiet.

They watched the video feed from the special camera on Triplett's shoulder as they listened to May guide the team toward the right spot in the warehouse. Jemma was on edge and Bobbi tried to focus on the mission.

A bomb inside the warehouse went off taking out the north east corner of the building. They could see gray and black smoke towering up to the sky blotting out the afternoon sun.

"What happened? What happened?" Jemma demanded and shaking the tablet trying to get the video feed to move. When the explosion hit the feed went dark. In their ear pieces they could hear May demanding updates from team one.

The video feed came back on. Triplett was getting to his feet the warehouse was on fire. Hunter was on the ground slowly getting up and in the distance a dozen guys in all black tactical gear rushed Skye while she was still on the ground snatching her up in a black bag and hauling her away. Triplett gave chase and was knocked off balance by another explosion.

Skye was gone.

Three minutes later May called it, Hydra had swooped in and kidnapped Skye. Jemma was inconsolable. Only Bobby could get near her yet it wasn't enough.

Coulson made Bobbi stay with Jemma sending May after Skye. Within the hour May tracked the Hydra team to the airport where she spotted Whitehall personally supervising the black bag being loaded onto his private plane. May wasn't able to stop Whitehall and he took off with Skye.

When May returned empty handed she took Jemma inside a private room on the plane and spoke to her for over an hour. Bobbi was worried but trusted May staying out of the way as best she could. Everyone was worried about Skye, Coulson especially.

Fitz and Mack tracked Whitehall's flight plan to New York and prepared to leave immediately to give chase. Bobbi was glad the trail was still hot, if they didn't get Skye back safe and sound she didn't know what she'd do. She didn't want to think about what Jemma would do.

**Nine days later…**

Epic dry mouth that was the first thing Skye became aware of as she woke with a heavy lethargy to her mind and body. It was an all too familiar feeling that she hated. She knew she had been drugged; she was drugged every day until all the days blended together into one long terrible haze.

The mission seemed routine, easy even; she had been more concerned with the mission that followed than picking up some crate at a warehouse. She didn't know it was a trap until it was too late. Hydra stormed the warehouse the same moment the explosion went off. The last thing she remembered was being shoved in a canvas bag.

When she regained consciousness Skye found herself blindfolded and her hands bound behind her back. She was lying on her side on something soft that smelled nice. Remembering her training Skye calmed then concentrated. She could hear what sounded like opera playing softly, the rhythmic sway of the bench she was laying on told her she was in a car, probably a limousine or large town car. Then Skye heard the soft rustling of papers being moved and Skye took a chance.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"Oh you're awake. I thought I gave you enough sedative. Well, we'll fix that Skye. Not to worry, you'll be comfortable for the rest of the ride." A soft spoken man explained, the voice seemed so familiar yet Skye couldn't place it.

"Who are you? Where are you taking me?"

"My name is Daniel Whitehall, Skye and I'm taking you to your father."

Skye startled and panicked. Before she could scream, a sharp pin prick in her thigh followed by hot pain pushed into her muscles instantly dulled the world around her and she was sucked into the void.

She didn't know how much time passed when she woke still blindfolded now strapped to a hospital bed. Her mouth was bone dry and she felt weird, naked, exposed, cold and frightened. Skye struggled with her straps trying to free herself then focused on her training to calm down and plan.

"Struggling with the straps will only tighten them." Whitehall stated in a calm even authoritarian tone. "How do you feel Skye? Tell me in detail, it's important."

"Take off the blind fold first."

There was a long pause; long enough Skye began to wonder if Whitehall was still in the room. Cold fingertips startled her as they pulled off the blindfold revealing a room saturated by darkness with no windows, bare concrete with lab equipment and a rolling cart of supplies pushed to the side of the bed. There was a single bright white examination light directly overhead blinding Skye, preventing her from fully seeing her environment.

Blinking at the light and trying to peer into the darkness, the examination light was abruptly moved and suddenly the whole room came into focus.

Whitehall was standing there with his lab coat on casually cleaning his classes with his handkerchief. Behind him was a massive laboratory with a dozen small vats and one large pool set up in the center. Around that stood tanks of all sorts softly lit from the inside showing off mutated horrors. And in the corner taking up a third of the room was the most high tech lab Skye had ever seen. It was like Jemma and Fitz's lab but with equipment from the future. Skye wondered if it was Alien tech.

"How do you feel Skye?"

"Like you drugged me. Where am I?"

"In your father's laboratory. Are you dizzy? Clear headed? Do you have any pains? Headaches?"

"What is this?"

"This is your medical examination. Please I need you to answer all my questions."

"Fuck you. I'm not helping you. I know who you are. You're a killer and a Nazi. I'm not fucking helping you." Skye growled at him staring Whitehall in the eyes.

"As soon as we're done with the questionnaire we can move on to the examination. And after that you'll get to finally meet your father. Don't you want to meet him? He's a very interesting man."

Skye physically cringed and spat back. "If you think he's interesting than it only confirms what I already know. He's a monster."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Skye. I myself have grown quiet fond of him." Whitehall commented then continued on with his questions.

Skye didn't answer but she couldn't stop Whitehall from physically examining her. Feeling extremely violated as Whitehall finished the examination with a Pap smear and blood test. Skye silently cried and prayed to the gods up above that had watched over her for years to send Shield quickly.

Shield didn't come.

After Whitehall was finished he left and Skye was alone in her misery. It wasn't for long. Just as the tears finally stopped and Skye resolved to get, herself, out of this mess, a door she had not realized was there opened and in walked a sweaty wild looking man with dark hair and intense hazel eyes. He wore a blood splashed filthy lab coat and her hands were covered in, what? She didn't want to know.

The man ignored her for a moment walking directly to a sink and washing up. Skye watched trying to push down her fear as the man took off his disgusting lab coat revealing a soaked through white t-shirt. Washing his arms and face the man changed his shirt and combed his hair. When he finally turned to face Skye, he looked like a completely different man.

Looking him directly in the eyes Skye saw pieces of herself in him, startling her, and making her stomach do flip flops.

They stared at one another for what seemed like hours and then he smiled, warmly with affection. "I've been waiting so long to see you again. I've missed you so much."

"Who are you?" Skye asked unable to hide the tremor of terror in her voice.

"I'm your father."

Skye threw up next to the bed; she barely managed to miss herself as what was left in her stomach violently rose up.

Six days. Six days of gentle medical tests, long conversations and frustration followed by more drugging, more threats and more demands. Six days of her father trying to convince her he wasn't a monster, six days of Skye, arguing with him over every point. And when Skye's arguments became too much Whitehall would enter the scene and push more sedative into her veins.

Her father wanted to prove to her he wasn't a monster, she wanted to prove to him she was nothing like him.

On the seventh day her father gave up trying to convince her. What Skye didn't realize it had actually been nine day's; and that for the last three, her father had been "working" on her.

A massive throbbing headache greeted Skye this time when she woke, the dry mouth, epic as it was, was minuscule compared to the pain. Blinking back the medicated fog Skye tried to make out who was in the room with her. The catheter her father had put in her the first day was uncomfortable and hurt, the IV's he had connected to her, there were more now, ached painfully.

The room looked different, greens blues and whites glowed from inside the vats. She spotted Whitehall and her father talking quietly over the Obelisk, what her father called the Diviner. Every time her father put his hand near it, the device glowed from within. Skye didn't say a word, she didn't want them to notice her, and she wanted to get a hint about what was really going on before they drugged her again.

"Oh look who's awake. I'll finish preparing the bath." Whitehall stated with a smirk that Skye hated.

Whitehall moved to the largest vat and began pouring various colored liquids into it. Her father turned and smiled at her, unlike before, there was no warmth in it. He approached her with a large syringe and a bottle of more sedative.

"One last chance, join me. You are my daughter; you are of my blood of my body. I need you by my side daughter. At least use your real name."

"My name is Skye. My dad is Philip Coulson, my family is Shield. You are a horrible monster. I will never join you."

"Then it is time to move on from you and on to my grandchildren."

"Wait! What?" Skye stammered horrified, terrified and disgusted. In the bed she tried to back up to get away but the straps held her in place. Her father filled the syringe with a hard expression and pushed more of the poison into her thigh. The same spot he had been using as an injection sight for the last nine days. It was red and purple, swollen and painful. The shot was hot searing lead to her body it hurt so much as it soaked in.

"Wait, what are you talking about? What kids? Do you have other children?" Skye asked in a rush, panic settling in along with the drug.

"No. I only have you and since you won't help me. I will use your children to do so."

"I'm not pregnant and I don't have any kids. I'm in a long term relationship with a woman. I think you have the wrong person." Skye argued.

"None of that matters. The Diviner will assist and I will have proper grandchildren. Once the children are birthed you will no longer be needed."

Skye had never been so terrified in her life; all she could do was silently sob as the sedative took effect.

"Jemma please hurry." Skye prayed as the void claimed her.

**On the BUS over the Atlantic…**

"How much longer, until we touch down?" Coulson asked studying the map in front of him.

"Three hours." May replied staring at the same map. "You need to talk to Simmons. Give her time to calm and center herself. She won't be left behind."

"I know. We'll gather the team as soon as I'm done. Bobbi, how has Jemma been holding up?" Coulson asked the only other person in the room.

Bobbi had her arms folded across her chest, her face set in a frown of deep thought. The rest of the team had been preparing their gear making sure everything was ready for touchdown, Bobbi was asked to stay and help plan the rescue mission.

"As well as to be expected, she's very angry and very eager to get Skye back. I think we all are."

"Will she compromise the rescue mission?"

"Only if you don't you don't let her lead the charge in. She wants to be the first to reach Skye."

May and Coulson both nodded in understanding. The Intel that lead to Skye also confirmed it was her father that had her, they were all worried what he was doing to Skye.

"Bobbi we all appreciate you stepping up and helping Jemma through this. Thank you." Coulson stated with a sad smile and firm nod his mind already on the conversation he was about to have.

Bobbi nodded back sighing heavily when Coulson walked out heading to Jemma in her pod to speak privately. Bobbi had spent the last nine nights trying in vain to comfort Jemma. Sex was out of the question even if it could help distract Jemma for a bit, Jemma would just dissolve into tears. Talking only went so far as did hitting the workout bag for a while. Bobbi found the only thing that truly helped Jemma was simply holding her. It killed Bobbi inside that she couldn't reach Jemma more yet she understood. She was just as affected by Skye's absence as Jemma was and just as worried.

Bobbi was lost in her thoughts for a long moment then felt eyes on her, glancing up May was staring at her with a contemplative expression.

"Something you want to get off your chest Morse?"

"No."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What? Has anyone said anything?" Bobbi asked suddenly worried someone had or that someone had learned the truth.

"No but I have eyes Morse. I see things."

"You have a problem with me?"

"No, but if you mess with Skye or Jemma, we'll have more than words." May was blunt and Bobbi smiled and relaxed.

"I understand and I want you to know I would never harm either one of them. I care about them both."

"Really?"

"Deeply."

May nodded and went back to work. Bobbi felt the lingering tension and need to walk taking the long way around the bus to breathe, calm and focus. The Intel they received was taking them to Detroit, Michigan. There was a massive snow storm hitting Detroit giving the mission one more complication. This wasn't going to be easy.

When Bobbi finished her second lap around the Bus Coulson was coming out of Jemma's pod, he nodded to Bobbi as he passed and Bobbi knocked on Jemma's door. She didn't receive an answer so she opened the door to find Jemma sitting on the bed eyes closed doing breathing exercises. Bobbi shut the door and joined Jemma helping her go through the motions preparing for touchdown.

A few hours later May somehow landed the Bus in the middle of the worst snow storm in Detroit's history. The storm ended up helping. Visibility was zero and it was knocking power out all over the city disrupting service and giving them the cover they needed from the US government and Hydra.

They hit the ground running. They had three all-terrain SUV's and they were on the street heading to their destination within minutes of the Bus coming to a stop at the small municipal airport in the south section of the city. Coulson wasn't taking any chances; he rode in one SUV with May, with four agents as back up. Triplett and Hunter were in the second SUV with four agents as back up. Bobbi was in the lead SUV with Jemma and five agents as back up.

The target was a building in the steel district. The snow grew heavy and thick as they approached at a slow pace. They pulled over and went in on counts of three, one team after another.

Bobbi was all business and used her team like a surgical knife expertly getting in past the bulk of the Hydra guards and into the inner sanctum. The backup team was two steps behind so when Bobbi entered the lab, Jemma was right behind her and the moment they both passed through the door automatically shut behind them. They both heard the very loud lock slip into place. However before the danger could register or the small yet important fact there was no one in the room to stop them, not Hydra soldiers or Hydra doctors, the lab drew both their attention with bright eerie glowing lights.

"What is that?" Bobbi whispered wide eyed.

Jemma stepped around her into the massive laboratory to find a single massive vat in the center of the room. The vat was filled with glowing bright neon green fluid and floating in the center was Skye. She had tubes in her nose, in her mouth, connected to her arms and legs.

"Skye!" Jemma rushed into the room with Bobbi right beside her. Jemma rush to the vat and without thinking she jumped inside to pull Skye out. Bobbi cleared the room missing the hidden door along the wall and neither of them noticed the surveillance camera watching them.

"Jemma! Be careful you don't know what that is!"

"We have to get her out of it now Bobbi! We can't waste time." Jemma shouted wading through the molasses this liquid trying to get to Skye. It wasn't easy and Jemma struggled to move in it.

Bobbi watched from the side of the vat, her face a cringe as Jemma finally reached Skye. Jemma didn't waste a moment and began disconnecting Skye from all the tubes and wires. Carefully Jemma pulled the breathing tube from Skye's throat, less carefully she yanked off all the wires monitoring her vitals sending the machines outside the vat into alarm mode screaming and blinking at them both.

Jemma got most of the tubes and wires removed but once she did Skye still unconscious began to sink in the glowing green liquid and Jemma couldn't remove the rest and hold Skye up at the same time. They both started to sink and Jemma began to panic.

"Bobbi! Help! Help!"

Bobbi slipped her gun back in her shoulder holster and grimaced as she climbed over the wall of the vat slipping into the glowing neon green mud. It was thicker than she expected making it extremely difficult to move yet with sheer determination Bobbi reached the center and helped Jemma by taking Skye in her arms holding her up while Jemma removed and cut the last of the tubes.

Both women were so preoccupied with what they were doing they did not notice the shift in color inside the vat. The change was subtle at first, the green dissolved into pure white then into neon yellow with red ripples. That finally caught their attention and they both paused what they were doing to stare wide eyed frightened at the change of color. However before their brains could catch up Skye began convulsing in Bobbi's arms; for first time in a very long time, Bobbi panicked.

"Jemma! Jemma! What's going on! What's going on!" Bobbi demanded and Jemma was lost, tears welled up in her eyes as she watched Skye convulse and her skin color change. A disturbing blue pattern emerged from under her skin as it lit from within. It took Jemma a full moment to understand it was Skye's veins that were illuminated, and then her muscles as a second golden glowing pattern appeared.

The liquid in the vat around them changed color once more to a deep aqua blue with green waves lapping out from the three of them. Both Jemma and Bobbi were in a panic and the second Skye's convulsions stopped they pushed through the thick liquid rushing to get Skye out.

It took three minutes and both Jemma and Bobbi together but they finally managed to get Skye out of the vat. And the moment they left the liquid it returned to its original bright neon green color. Bobbi carried Skye over to the gurney pushed against the wall as Jemma cleaned her hands on a towel then moved to check Skye as quickly as she could, removing several more wires and tubes including the catheter that looked as if it had been left in too long.

The door they had entered suddenly exploded falling in with a great heavy thud and the rest of Shield poured into the room. May and Coulson were first to them.

"Is she alright? Is Skye alright?" May demanded in a worried rush.

"I don't know. We found her in that vat hooked up to countless tubes and wires. I removed them but I don't know what they were doing to Skye or why. We need to get her back to the playground immediately and we need to take samples of everything in here to test so we can figure out what they were doing." Jemma ordered going into super scientist doctor mode.

"I'll get it done. May get them back to the playground." Coulson ordered his face grim and focused on Skye's.

Skye was pale, with deep dark circles under her eyes. Her arms and legs were bruised and they could see countless infected injection sites. Skye looked as if she had been tortured. May had tears in her eyes but snapped out of it to finish the mission.

Bobbi and Jemma stayed by Skye's side as May got them all back to the Bus to stabilize Skye and they used the smaller attached shuttle to get back to the Playground.

**Three days later at the Playground…**

Jemma had been working on Skye for three days without stopping. She had everyone in her lab running tests around the clock with Fitz taking the lead with Mack's assistance. Everyone was making an extra effort to help Jemma and to help Skye.

Twenty minutes after they got Skye out of the building Hydra reinforcements showed up and they torched the building. Coulson did however get what Jemma needed before the lab went up. They had a copy of the data and a sample pool of each substance used on Skye.

When they laid it out in front of Jemma she broke down crying, it took Fitz stepping up and offering to help to finally snap her out of her grief. Even Mack backed off on old gripes to pitch in and do what they could to help Jemma solve this terrible puzzle. They picked apart the medical reports, notes and data. They analyzed each sample and each drug. Within forty eight hours they had a map of what was done to Skye. It wasn't good.

"Skye is stable, she's recouping nicely from the lack of nutrition and sustenance and drug cocktail they had been feeding her. She's also still unconscious; it's rather similar to a coma, only one we've never seen before. We will have to wait for her to wake on her own. From the drugs they used on Skye and the tests that they performed. They were trying to chemically influence Skye. But for some reason after six days they switched to a different plan. They changed the drugs they were giving Skye and they changed the tests." Jemma explained to Coulson and May in private.

"Jemma would do you think they were doing to Skye?" Coulson bluntly asked.

"I think they were trying to genetically manipulate Skye. We know Skye's special, we know she's not from our world. I think what her father was trying to do was awaken something in Skye. Half the equipment in that lab was not from Earth."

"Keep running the tests. We need to know exactly how far they got with Skye." Coulson ordered and Jemma went back to work.

Returning to the lab, Jemma checked on Skye first. Bobbi was keeping a vigil, only leaving to relieve herself or grab something to eat while watching over Skye. Jemma's heart swelled with love each time she witnessed Bobbi's devotion to Skye. It gave her peace of mind to focus on what she could to help.

Jemma entered Skye's room shutting the door and pulling the curtain. She walked over to Skye first and leaned over laying three kisses over Skye's face, one on the forehead, a second on the nose and the third on the lips. "Come back to me Skye."

"Any news?" Bobbi asked.

"No. Has she moved at all?" Jemma asked looking to Bobbi on the other side of the bed.

"No."

Jemma nodded with a sad expression. She walked around the bed to Bobbi and leaned over taking Bobbi's face with both hands and kissing her. Bobbi reached up holding Jemma by the hips and deepened the kiss for a brief moment. Jemma broke it to pepper Bobbi's face with gentle kisses with one more, quick kiss to the lips.

"Thank you Bobbi."

"Go back to work. Figure it out. We'll be here." Bobbi assured her then pulled Jemma in for a hug. Jemma melted into Bobbi's embrace; she needed the added strength and was glad Bobbi was so generous. Bobbi had become her rock in this dire mess, one that helped her resist the tide as it threatened to pull her under.

Jemma returned to work.

After using stimulants to stay up for almost three days, Jemma was exhausted. She ran the next set of tests using her guide of 100 priority tests she had created on the flight back to the playground. She began running the last fifteen on the list then decided to get some rest. She had a cot set up in Skye's room and fell asleep almost immediately. Bobbi covered her with a light blanket and kissed her on the cheek.

A few hours later Fitz gently shook her shoulder waking her. "Jemma. The tests are done. You need to come right now."

The worried look in Fitz's eyes alarmed Jemma like nothing else. Fitz despite his difficulties communicating could see read the results of those tests as easily as she could. This was bad. Jemma bolted away to find Bobbi still quietly watching over Skye and she rushed from the room with Fitz.

Mack was standing in the empty lab with a dour, disturbed look on his face and gestured to the computer in front of him. Jemma rushed to read the reports. It took her exactly three minutes to read all fifteen. Fourteen of the reports revealed nothing, the fifteenth was report was what got Fitz in a tizzy and Mack looking like some stole his puppy.

"Oh my god…how…how…oh my god…how am I going to tell her? How?" Jemma's vision went blurry and she started shaking.

Fitz grimaced knowing exactly what was going through Jemma's mind and when she looked about to faint he opened his arms and hugged her. Jemma burst into fresh tears and held onto Fitz crying hard on his shoulder.

"Mack will you go get Coulson and May please." Fitz asked quietly and Mack nodded leaving right away.

Five minutes later Jemma was still crying when Coulson and May came running in. Coulson rushed, "What is it? What is it? Jemma what's wrong?"

Jemma finally let Fitz go wiping her face dry with both hands as she answered her voice trembling with emotion. "Skye's pregnant with twins."

"What!" Coulson and May said at the same time, their jaws falling to the floor.

"Jemma!" Bobbi came running in. "Skye's awake!"

Jemma forgot her own shock running past Bobbi to Skye's room. Bobbi noticed the stunned expressions on everyone in the room and the look on Mack's face.

"What'd I miss?"

Bursting into Skye's room, Jemma ran to her bedside ecstatic to see Skye's eyes open. Wild eyed and frantic Jemma rushed to take Skye's hand.

"You're awake!"

"I'm so happy to see you. How long was I out?" Skye asked gripping Jemma's hand weakly.

"Three days since we rescued you."

"Am I okay? Did you figure out what they did to me? They kept me drugged so much I couldn't figure out what they were trying to do….oh god….oh god…."

"What is it Skye?"

"Something my father said to me…the last thing he said to me." Skye replied with tears pooling in her eyes, they fell in heavy drops as she went on. "I wouldn't join him or help him and he told me he'd use his grandchildren instead. Jemma? Did he…Did he?"

Skye couldn't finish the question and her tears became waterfalls. Jemma felt painful salty tears spring up and she looked Skye in the eyes nodding. It was only after several tries to clear her throat Jemma finally told her.

"Skye, the tests confirm you're pregnant, with twins. It seems the gestation period is accelerated; we shouldn't have been able to get a positive result this quickly. However the tests are conclusive."

"Who's the father? God, please Jemma don't tell me it's my father. Please don't tell me that."

"I don't know who the father is yet. We will find out as soon as the fetuses are big enough to do a blood test."

"I don't want to be pregnant. I don't want this. I don't want this at all. Can we stop it?" Skye asked desperately sobbing in despair.

"We can try. Do you want me to try end the pregnancies Skye?" Jemma asked bluntly, her heart was breaking for her girlfriend. This was the most difficult thing they've ever faced.

"My father did this to me. He's a monster, this can't be good. Can it? Can it? God knows what he put inside of me. What sort of monster he's trying to use me to breed? Why did he do this to me? Why?" Skye asked breaking down completely. Jemma leaned over pulling Skye into a tight hug and cried with her.

Jemma stayed with Skye for three hours holding her until she fell asleep naturally. Bobbi kept watch at the door so no one disturbed them. Bobbi never asked Jemma about the tests or what she and Skye had discussed, she didn't he need to. Mack filled her in on the terrible news. And when Jemma left Skye's bed to clean up Bobbi reclaimed her seat next to Skye's bed to continue keeping watch.

Jemma showered, force herself to eat a sandwich then returned to work. She was going to honor Skye's wishes and began the preparations to perform the procedure on Skye. As soon as Skye woke hours later Jemma was ready to move forward. Only Coulson and May were told and they stood outside with Bobby as Mack acted as Jemma's assistant.

It should have been an easy quick procedure however the moment Jemma opened Skye's legs to begin Skye began to convulse in a rather violent seizure forcing them to stop. And as soon as Skye returned to normal, Skye insisted they try again so they attempted it again and again the same thing happened. Three tries with the same three results. After three more attempts at Skye's continued insistence, Jemma stopped and told Skye no more.

"I hate to assume but after six attempts. Either your body or the fetuses are preventing me from going through with the procedure. I'm afraid if I push your life will be in jeopardy. I won't try again. I won't risk losing you."

"So I have to have to have these…his…children?" Skye asked angry and disgusted and overwhelmed.

"We don't know if they're his children or not. We don't know if he completed his plan? Until we can test the fetuses to identify the father we shouldn't jump to conclusions. Please Skye."

"Jemma, you ask too much. I'm the one carrying these monsters! I just want to die." Skye sobbed unable to look at Jemma.

"No! No Skye! You don't get to leave me! You don't get to make that choice. I know this is hard, I know this is the worst thing that's ever happened to you. But! We can get through this! We can! Don't leave me Skye. Please don't leave me."

Mack slunk out of the room feeling as if he were intruding.

Outside Coulson, May and Bobbi overheard everything. Bobbi had to walk away afraid to let May or Coulson see her breakdown. As soon as she was alone, Bobbi started crying.

**Six days later…**

Jemma kissed Skye on the lips then Bobbi in the same way leaving them alone in Skye's room, Bobbi was spooning with Skye holding her close.

Skye was depressed and despondent yet refrained from trying to hurt herself. Coulson and May went out of their way to distract Skye trying to engage her and get her off her bed and out of her room for an hour here and there. Skye couldn't say no to either of them no matter how much she wanted to. Bobbi kept her company when Jemma couldn't and Jemma was mostly busy working like a mad woman pushing everyone under her to the end of their limits and no one complained afraid of rising Fitz or Mack's wrath or worse Coulson's.

That's when Fitz had a marvelous idea which allowed Jemma to have a breakthrough. A big breakthrough. Jemma was afraid of jinxing herself so she didn't mention the new tests to anyone only speaking about it with Fitz and Mack. And when the tests came back Jemma fainted.

Mack picked Jemma up and took her to Skye. Bobbi answered the door and was alarmed by Mack carrying an unconscious Jemma.

"Calm down she fainted."

Skye shot to her feet rushing to Jemma's side. "From what? What's going on Mack?"

It was the first time since Skye's rescue Skye had shown any of her old fire, it was great to see.

"She fainted." Mack repeated laying Jemma down on the bed.

Skye frowned at Mack and took a seat next to Jemma, she picked up Jemma's hand holding it with her right while she used her other hand to gently coax Jemma back. A moment later she started coming to. Fitz, Mack and Bobbi waited by the door.

"Jemma, honey, what happened?" Skye asked leaning down to lay gentle kisses all over Jemma's face.

"I…I got the test results back."

"From what? What were you testing?" Skye asked with a concerned expression.

"Fitz, Mack and I came up with a way to identify the procedure used on you and how to identify the genetic material used to create the fetuses, the babies. Hydra, well your father was able to do the impossible." Jemma said sitting up and pulling Skye close.

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

"Your conception was highly unusual. No sperm was used."

"What?"

"Your father is not the father of your children." Jemma declared.

"Are you sure? Are you sure Jemma?" Skye asked suddenly very happy.

"One thousand percent certain."

"Then who's the father?"

"That's just it Skye. Each twin was "fathered" by a different person and neither one was male."

"Wait? Whaaaaaaaat?" Skye asked jaw on the floor.

"Like I said we were able to identify whose genetic material was used. And, well do you remember the vat? The one your father put you in? Do you remember what Bobbi and I told you about your rescue? How we had to go inside it to get you out? Well…."

"Well what?" Bobbi demanded stepping further into the room to stare hard at Jemma.

"Well, the genetic material used was identified as Bobbi's and mine. We're the "father" of the children you're carrying." Jemma stated holding onto Skye but trying to watch Bobbi's reaction at the same time.

Bobbi faints crumpling to the floor in a heap.

Skye sat there mouth open eyes wide stunned silent. Mack and Fitz watched the three of them then Fitz whispered to Mack. "Coulson May now." And Mack took off running.

"Bobbi? Bobbi!" Jemma let Skye's hand go and rushed to kneel next to Bobbi trying to wake her. Skye sat there looking into nothing totally stunned.

Fitz helped Jemma get Bobbi into a chair. Skye still couldn't speak. Coulson and May came running in and that snapped Skye out of her paralysis.

"I'm pregnant with Jemma and Bobbi's children." Skye announced and Coulson and May had to clutch the wall to remain upright.

**Two weeks later…**

Bobbi was angry.

She needed to let off some steam; she changed into her workout clothes heading to the training room and was relieved to find it empty. Using the speed bag first then full body bag Bobbi let out her aggression until she was pouring sweat yet the anger still raged just under the skin. With a primal yell of deep frustration Bobbi attacked the bag breaking it and causing the sand to pour onto the floor.

"Damn Bobbi. What'd the bag do?" Mack asked walking in with a concerned expression.

"Do you need something Mack?" Bobbi gave him a look at that made most men run but Mack had known her for too long.

"Talk to me Morse."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You have to talk to someone. We don't have that many bags left." Mack pointed out gesturing to Bobbi to move on to the other bag. Bobbi frowned and moved then began pounding the bag. Mack moved to hold it giving her much more satisfaction when she hit it.

"Talk to me Morse."

"I'm fucking freaking out Mack. Hydra has attacked us six times in the last two weeks. We've taken out almost a hundred and fifty Hydra soldiers and there's still more after us. The only reason we're safe is because they don't know where this place is. I'm frustrated that taking so many of them out doesn't stop them. I want to hunt The Doctor down and murder him. I want to hunt Whitehall down and murder him. That's the only way they'll stop."

"We've been facing Hydra for months. Yes they've increased their attacks but we both know it won't keep up. They don't have the numbers. Bobbi you've been through worse than this. What's really bugging you?"

"Hydra isn't after Shield anymore Mack. That last attacked proved it. They're after Skye, they're after the babies. They're after _my kid._"

"Oh. I was wondering when you were going to, finally say something."

"This whole fucking situation is so fucking weird. Jemma is the most amazing woman I've ever known. She's been so amazing about all of this. She's excited for the babies; she's excited to start her family with Skye. So much love and devotion, I'm in awe of it. Shit Mack, it was Jemma's enthusiasm alone that finally convinced Skye this was a good thing. And you know what Skye thought of it before. And me, I'm scared shitless. One of those kids, one of those babies are part me…I'm going to have a kid Mack."

Mack didn't know what to say, Bobbi's hands hung limp at her sides a look of pure disbelief etched on her face.

"And the thing is Mack, when I realized who Hydra was really after I got so pissed. I promised myself I would never let anything bad happen to my kid. I would never let anyone hurt them or put them in danger. I realized it didn't matter what the kid turned out to be, only that they are a good person. I realized I already loved this kid. I'm in trouble Mack. Big fucking trouble. Skye and Jemma make an amazing couple, I don't want to mess anything up but I want to be in my kid's life. But at the same time what kind of life would that be? I'm a soldier, I've always been a soldier and I'll always be a soldier. What sort of life is that for a kid?"

"Bobbi, it'll work its self out. Jemma and Skye are good people and your friends. They're not going to leave you behind on this. And you guys are not alone, you've got all of us don't' forget that. And don't think Uncle Mack is going to run out before the good parts and that does not include diaper duty." Mack teased getting Bobbi to finally crack a smile.

"Uncle Mack, huh?"

"Well, what else would they call me?"

Bobbi laughed.

Triplett came in, "Hey Bobbi. Coulson needs to see you right away."

"Okay, thanks Trip. Thanks Mack. I actually feel a little better."

"No problem, Bobbi. I'm here if you need me."

Bobbi gave Mack a grateful smile then slipped off her gloves tossing them onto her bag leaving both there to head straight to Coulson's office. She went right in and was a little surprised to find Jemma and Skye already there speaking with Coulson.

"What's up guys?"

"Bobbi, close the door and have a seat." Coulson ordered and Bobbi did as she was told.

"I've already spoken to Jemma and Skye about this. Bobbi, we've been compromised. Whitehall and The Doctor know Skye is here at the Playground, they'll be here in the morning. So I'm putting Skye into protective custody, we need to hide her until after the children are born. Give us time to hunt down The Doctor and Whitehall and stop them. I'm sending Jemma with Skye as her personal physician. And I was hoping to send you as their security. They need the best Bobbi and I thought you'd like to be close by when the babies are born." Coulson was blunt and Bobbi blinked shocked, she knew things were bad but not quite this bad.

"Of course. When do we leave?"

"I've got May working on your cover details and I've had Skye create new identities for the three of you. We need to work on appropriate protocol then have you all out within the next four hours."

"Alright. Let's get started." Bobbi replied with a confident nod of her head.

**Six and half months later…**

On her side with a firm pillow under her head and a soft one between her knees Skye was in a deep sleep. It wasn't easy for her to get comfortable anymore; the twins were getting huge and her belly big, really big. And they were active. After letting Skye sleep for exactly five hours the twins began doing flips in Skye's belly waking her early and she was grouchy.

Grumbling under her breath Skye refused to open her eyes and tried to go back to blissful sleep but the twins were awake fighting with each other.

"Please stop it guys, just give mom one more hour of sleep. Please." Skye whispered rubbing her stomach feeling the different elbows and kicks as the twins shifted and moved. The twins didn't listen, they moved even more.

Skye felt the bed move behind her and shift as the person moved closer pressed up behind her. Jemma's familiar scent teased Skye's senses as Jemma laid soft kisses along Skye's face, shoulder and arm. Jemma pressed closed again and reached over and under Skye's shirt to tease warm skin on top of Skye's big stomach then up to Skye's breasts.

Sighing with happy contentment Skye moved to lie on her back and she felt her shirt gently pulled up and gentle kisses across her stomach and up to her breasts. Licking and sucking on the tender nipples Jemma woke Skye's body and reached down with long gentle fingers to play with Skye's clit. Skye was perpetually horny lately so it was easy to get her going and it was easy to get her to orgasm and Jemma loved pleasing her in every way.

The orgasms distracted Skye from the twin's activity and she fell back asleep as soon as Jemma let her. Jemma made sure to get Skye to orgasm twice before letting her sleep. Jemma kissed Skye's lips and pulled her shirt back down before quietly leaving the bed and the bedroom.

The twins kept Skye up at all hours of the night so whatever sleep she could muster was good and she needed so much more than she got.

Jemma walked back to the kitchen to find Bobbi making breakfast. Bobbi was dressed in tiny black shorts and a tight gray tank top her hair tied up in a pony-tail, her bare feet tapping the tile in time with the music softly pouring out of the IPod on the counter.

"How is she?" Bobbi asked without turning around, she was frying bacon. She also had hash browns keeping warm in the oven; fruit was cut up in a bowl with toast slowly browning. The last item to make was the eggs and they would wait for Skye wake to make those.

"Sleeping." Jemma wrapped her arms around Bobbi's waist kissing Bobbi in the center of her back. Bobbi smiled leaning back into Jemma, the shorter woman moved her hands up to play with Bobbi's breasts through the shirt. She loved how quickly Bobbi's nipples became hard.

With half-hearted attempt Bobbi protested, "Jemma, I'm cooking."

Jemma kept kissing Bobbi's skin and moved her right hand down slipping them inside Bobbi's shorts and under the panties. Bobbi gasped and her breathing changed. Jemma pushed her fingers down to tease Bobbi then sliding one finger inside to tease even more.

"Jemma. Jemma." Bobbi whispered and Jemma dipped her fingers in deep pushing them inside Bobbi and she trembled hard bending at the waist as ripples of pleasure rolled through her.

Bobbi forgot about the bacon, when her knees went weak Jemma pulled her hand out and pulled off Bobbi's shorts then pushed Bobbi to climb up on the counter and sit. Jemma turned off the bacon and as soon as Bobbi sat down on the counter Jemma pushed her legs open and kissed Bobbi hard. Making Skye orgasm to help her sleep always made Jemma incredibly horny and eager for her own release and for Bobbi's. Bobbi was always happy to help and loved how dominant Jemma could be.

Jemma moved her kisses down and over Bobbi's tank top teasing Bobbi's breasts through the thin material. She used her fingertips to tease Bobbi's skin along her arms and legs, she loved how Bobbi's heartbeat picked up and her breathing changed. Jemma kept kissing her way down and used one finger to pull aside Bobbi's underwear to reach her pussy. Pressing her face in Jemma sought out Bobbi's clit with her tongue and when she found it she sucked on it flicking it with her tongue.

"Damn Jemma. Damn." Bobbi whispered eyes closed one hand was entwined with Jemma's the other was fisted in Jemma's hair.

Sucking and licking a little harder Jemma pushed two fingers deep inside Bobbi thrusting them in and out and in and out then adding a third finger and fourth finger making Bobbi mute as she orgasmed so hard she couldn't see or stand for a long moment.

Bobbi sat on the counter panting slowly coming back to earth as Jemma turned the stove back on to finish cooking the bacon and moved to butter the toast. Bobbi laughed her smile from ear to ear, her blue eyes twinkling.

"You're sneaky, you know that?"

"Oh I know you and Skye tell me all the time. However I think by now you both would expect it. Don't you think?" Jemma asked over her shoulder.

Bobbi waited until Jemma was finished with the toast and bacon before slipping off the counter and walking over to pick Jemma up bridal style and carry her over to the kitchen table.

"Bobbi! We have too much to do this morning. We don't have time."

"I know, but this is the second item on _**my**_ To Do list." Bobbi answered setting Jemma down gently and moving to stand between her legs. Bobbi began unbuttoning Jemma's pants, pulling them completely off.

"What the first item?"

"Getting breakfast started." Bobbi replied pulling up one of the chairs and nibbling the inside of Jemma's thigh. Jemma laughed and leaned back on her elbows. Bobbi had a particular fetish for eating Jemma out on table tops, desk tops and dressers. She was tall and took advantage of it.

Bobbi refrained from using her fingers and teased Jemma with her tongue until Jemma was a sweaty mess begging for release. "Please Bobbi, please I'm so close." Bobbi latched onto Jemma's clit sucking on it flicking it hard with her tongue and gave in finally pushing three fingers deep inside Jemma.

"Oh god Bobbi! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Jemma had her eyes closed, laid back on the table top getting her breath back. Bobbi kissed the insides of both of Jemma's thighs then shut her legs to let Jemma rest. That's when Bobbi felt light kisses on her shoulder and neck.

"Did you sleep well Skye?"

"I did. Is breakfast almost ready?" Skye asked letting Bobbi stand up and hug her from behind. Bobbi wiped her mouth then pulled Skye in for a long kiss being careful of Skye's huge belly.

"Ummm. I like that. Jemma tastes so good, doesn't she?" Skye asked smiling at Bobbi, the taller woman nodded in agreement. "She does."

"You sit and I'll bring you everything. How would you like your eggs this morning?" Bobbi asked nibbling on Skye's earlobe as she gently guided her to the living room to sit in her favorite chair. A recliner that helped by keeping her swollen feet up.

"Bobbi. Wait." Skye protested stopping Bobbi and turning around. "I want go for a walk. Just in the back yard, work the kinks out of my legs."

"After breakfast? Or right now?"

"Oh after we eat. I'm starving or the kids are starving. Either way I need to eat."

"Okay. Now we just need to get it past the big boss." Bobbi teased and Skye frowned.

"Ugh, don't remind me. You think she's only like this because I'm pregnant. Nope she's always been like that. You should have seen her when I got shot that time. She wouldn't let me get out of bed. It was literally like she had a tracker in my ass. You know, I think she may have actually put a tracker in my ass."

"If Bobbi weren't with us, I would have a tracker in your ass right now. I know how you get Skye." Jemma declared walking in putting her pants back on, she was tucking in her shirt, a busy pattern button up a particular style Jemma loved and looked good on her and no one else.

Skye laughed and let Bobbi lead her back to the kitchen. Jemma followed Skye to the table helping her get comfortable on the hard chairs with extra cushions then retrieved Skye's laptop. Bobbi made them all scrambled eggs while Jemma set everything out on the table and Skye got caught up on the news. By the time everything was out on the table Skye was setting aside her laptop so they could eat as a family.

Hiding from Hydra, being forced to live a new life, forced all three women to find a new balance with one another. Everything had to be re-evaluated, re-figured out and re-done.

One such new rule of many: They had made it a rule to eat every meal together; the only exception was early on in the pregnancy when Skye's morning sickness would prevent her from eating normally. And over each meal they agreed to only speak of good things, happy things. They would hold off until after the meal was done to address anything else.

They had developed many new routines, habits and rules over the last six months. At first it wasn't easy, all three of them wanted to return to Shield and get back into the mix of it but slowly as the days passed Skye began showing more and more. Skye carried heavy right away and once it was obvious all three women slowly but surely lost their desire to rush back into dangerous work. Suddenly they all started looking forward to seeing their family arrive and recognized how much work needed to be done to prepare for their arrival.

This transition to something new was hardest on Skye.

Jemma got to continue playing doctor, midwife and very concerned overly protective girlfriend. Bobbi got to continue being a soldier, protector and very concerned girlfriend. Both Jemma and Bobbi got to keep their individual workout routines that helped them stay in shape while Skye watched herself swell, balloon up, darken and turn into something she wasn't ready for.

Skye became obsessed with the changes her body was going through. She kept note of every change, every flux, every new thing taking each item to Jemma to ask endless questions to be certain the pregnancy and what was happening to Skye was totally normal. And other than the twins were on the larger side making Skye carry big and heavy, Skye was having a totally normal pregnancy.

Jemma kept reassuring her it was all normal and yet watching her hands swell and her feet swell and her face swell Skye was sure she was having some sort of negative reaction to something. Then the morning sickness settled in making her miserable. And right when Skye felt like she finally got a handle on puking every morning it morphed into afternoon sickness then morphed again into middle of the night sickness. Thankfully the puking didn't last longer than a month.

And at first the puking and the morning swelling were the worst of what Skye had to deal with and it was almost as if she could pretend as if she weren't really pregnant. That she was just on some long undercover assignment with her favorite people. That fantasy ended when her stomach started to grow.

First her jeans didn't fit, and then the stretchy pants didn't fit. Then Skye was forced to wear dresses which she hated. And that forced Skye to go maternity shopping. Bobbi and Jemma were both super supportive and extra loving in their attention having seeing the look of horror cross Skye's face at the mere mention of "maternity clothes" to which all Skye could hear was "clown clothes" and never looking sexy again.

When they reached the store at a nice suburban mall, Jemma and Bobbi both overheard Skye mumbling to herself. "I'm too young for this. I'll never look good again. This is the beginning of the end. The land of stretch pants and sweats. Mommy land. Oh god."

And at first Skye seemed to handle it well, making jokes from the moment they stepped into the store. Jemma and Bobbi thought Skye was simply joking around with them; that was until Skye disappeared. Bobbi panicked and Jemma had to force Bobbi to calm before rushing off. Being the logical one Jemma searched the store then the surrounding stores and found Skye hiding out in the changing room of the plus size section of a clothing store next door. Bobbi stayed outside making sure no one bothered them while Jemma went in to find Skye sobbing.

"I'm never going to look like me again." Skye sobbed and Jemma didn't know what to say at first. Jemma knew it was the hormones talking but at the same time Skye had a legitimate concern.

Jemma pulled Skye into her arms kissing her face several times over despite the tears and the snot. Skye protested trying to push Jemma away but Jemma refused and pulled Skye closer kissing her more.

"Jemma, please, I'm covered in snot. My eyes are red and nose swollen. I look terrible, please, just leave me alone to wallow in my ugliness."

"Honey, that's crazy talk. There is nothing ugly about you. You even cry beautifully." Jemma pointed out brushing back Skye's hair and gently rising up Skye's face so she could look her in the eyes. And when Skye did, it was to give Jemma a look of disbelief that made Jemma grin and nod.

"I would never lie to you Skye. When I cry it gets ugly, real ugly but you, never. I don't know how you do it or why you're so lucky but it is true."

"Thanks." Skye replied weakly and Bobbi peaked her head in and when Skye gestured for her to come in she did pulling the curtain closed.

"Are you alright Skye? Did that woman say something to you?" Bobbi asked with a hard glint, Skye was learning what the look meant, which was Bobbi was about to bring the pain on whomever it was that made Skye cry.

"No, she didn't say anything bad. She told me I looked nice in that hideous dress. And I snapped. I'm never going to be pretty again. I'm going to be just some frumpy mother." Skye admitted and burst into fresh tears.

Bobbi glanced at Jemma and Jemma gave her a worried _Do something_ expression and Bobbi knelt down in front of Skye. Reaching out Bobbi gently took Skye's hands in her own and kissed the sweaty palms, each one a silent promise. When Bobbi looked up she found Skye's eyes watching her, brown eyes searching blue for any dishonesty.

"Skye, you're going to be sexiest mother ever. The most stylish, the most fun and no one will ever call you frumpy. Never, and if anyone tries I'll beat them up."

"That dress _was _hideous." Skye insisted and Jemma jumped in agreeing. "Yes Skye, the dress actually was rather hideous but this is the first store. We still have all these places to look and with Bobbi and I here, we won't let you chose something that doesn't make you look great. We would never do that to you. And if this mall doesn't have what we need we'll keep looking. Even if I have to order everything on line and from the UK or even Paris, I will it that's what it takes to make sure your clothes reflect your style. I'll do it."

"Really?" Skye didn't sound so sure.

"Absolutely. You're going to be the sexiest, most beautiful pregnant woman in the history of the world. Every other expectant mother will be envious of you." Bobbi told Skye as she gently used a tissue to dry the last of the tears away. Skye blushed at the gentle gesture.

"I'm so lucky to have you both. I don't know what I would do without you two." Skye reached out taking hold of Jemma's hand then leaned over kissing Jemma sweetly on the mouth. Then Skye turned to Bobbi reaching out to her with her other hand and when Bobbi took it, Skye pulled Bobbi in and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

Looking Skye in the eyes Bobbi suggested, "How about we get out of here and walk around the mall and look for a better place to shop. You're so tiny Skye we could probably find a shop that has clothes to fit me which would give you lots of room to grow."

"Just not up and no more heels once you start showing. I won't have you breaking an ankle for style." Jemma added and they all burst out laughing.

After that they made a game of shopping for new clothes and making Skye model each and every piece. And Bobbi and Jemma both got great at finding stuff that looked great and would fit Skye.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"I'll clean up the breakfast dishes." Bobbi offered and Jemma stopped her. "No, let me Bobbi. You two are supposed to go for a walk. Skye really should get more light exercise and I need to set the lab up for our weekly check in."

"Are you sure Jemma? This will only take me a moment." Bobbi argued and Jemma smiled sweetly at the tall beautiful woman and grabbed Bobbi's face with both hands planting a firm kiss on her lips.

"Yes I'm sure. You do clean up all the time, Bobbi. And we're supposed to be taking turns. Now go before I change my mind." Jemma pushed and Skye giggled adding. "Or she could make us bundle up against the cold. It is a chilly sixty seven degrees this morning."

And Jemma paused, thinking about it and Bobbi laughed gently pushing Skye from the room, "Hurry, you got her thinking about it. Bad Skye. Bad Skye!"

Skye kept giggling.

"You know Bobbi's that's not a bad idea. Skye take a coat with you. Bobbi makes sure Skye's takes the coat."

Bobbi silently gestured to Skye telling her _I told you so_ and they both chuckled. Bobbi grabbed Skye's coat on their way out the door. Bobbi held the coat in her left hand then reached out to take Skye's hand with her right.

Jemma watched them head down the path to the sidewalk to take the usual route around the neighborhood. They were the last house on the lane and directly next to a large park. It afforded them the privacy they needed, access to a safe place to exercise and accessibility to all the conveniences a pregnant woman required.

Slipping on her Bluetooth Jemma called Fitz for their daily phone call then headed downstairs to get everything ready for Skye's weekly checkup.

Though the three of them were completely isolated from Shield there was regular encrypted communication. Bobbi had made their new home a fortress with impenetrable panic rooms, heavy encrypted hard lines that connected to a nearby university hiding their web presence. Jemma had a private lab and examination room, with everything she would need for Skye in the basement. Bobbi used the bedroom on the first floor as the command room spying on the neighborhood, listening to local police chat and following the breadcrumbs Hunter left regularly to throw Hydra off their trail. And so far, it worked.

Jemma spoke to Fitz daily, reported to Coulson directly and sent special _this is how she's doing_ reports to May. Jemma was aware Bobbi called Mack regularly and reported almost everything to Coulson. And against Bobbi's and Jemma's better judgment Skye still continued to work from her laptop for Coulson, she spoke to him daily, Fitz at least one a week and Triplett at least once a month and she also had a weekly appointment with May to speak for an hour or so.

Having regular communication with friends and still having that tie to Shield helped all three of them adjust to their new environment. None of them were cut out for a normal life yet they all worked hard to make it work despite their private individual disappointments and frustrations.

Two hours later when Bobbi and Skye returned, Jemma had the lab and examination room ready and she had their laundry finished. They had divvied up all the household chores three ways until Skye's pregnancy progressed to the point Skye was only capable of doing a few of the items. Jemma and Bobbi picked up the slack without question and now everything ran with machine precision; which ended up freeing up a lot of their time, allowing all three of them to indulge in new games.

Bobbi and Skye walked in laughing, Bobbi was telling Skye a funny story about being undercover. Jemma immediately noticed Skye was wearing the jacket.

"Was it cold in the park?" Jemma asked innocently and Skye rolled her eyes.

"It was a little chilly under the canopies. I almost wished I brought a jacket for myself." Bobbi replied with a sheepish shrug and smile.

Jemma walked over to help Skye pull off the jacket and Skye silently mocked Jemma gripping at her. Bobbi laughed, Skye mocked Jemma's over protectiveness often. Yet when Jemma caught a glimpse of it out of the corner of her eyes she felt hurt. Jemma recoiled with a confused devastated expression and stepped back. With complete seriousness Jemma asked in a tense voice.

"Do you think I'm over bearing Skye? That I push you too much? That I'm some mean ogre forcing you to do things my way?"

Bobbi and Skye both saw the tears behind Jemma's eyes and both stopped and took a deep breath. Skye moved reaching out for Jemma and Jemma took another step back.

"No Skye. No distracting me this time and no deflections. Tell me the truth. And Bobbi, don't help her this time. I want the truth from Skye's mouth."

Skye couldn't look at Jemma for a long moment. And the longer Skye made Jemma wait the closer Jemma's tears rose to the surface and the more Bobbi became genuinely worried.

"Jemma come sit down with me. I need to sit." Skye stated and offered her hand out to her girlfriend with an expectant expression. Jemma frowned yet took Skye's hand and let Skye pull her to the living room.

With great effort Skye flopped down on the couch with a loud "Ooof!" Getting up and down was getting harder and harder with each passing day. Jemma had to look away, the laughter that bubbled up inside threatened her serious countenance. Once Skye was situated she patted the spot next to her, Bobbi followed them and took a seat on the recliner. Skye made sure to hold Jemma's hand and kiss the knuckles before beginning.

"Let me make one thing clear. You're not an ogre Jemma and you're not overbearing. What you are is task master. You're pushy, demanding and extremely stubborn and ridged. You don't let me or Bobbi, get away with anything."

Jemma looked horrified and tried to pull away but Skye had firm grip on her hands keeping her on the couch. Skye forced Jemma to look in her eyes as she went on.

"_**And I love that about you Jemma**_. I love that make sure I'm eating right, that I'm putting the right things into my body, that I'm doing what I'm supposed to be doing to make sure our kids are healthy. You take care of me, you take care of the babies and you take care of Bobbi too. I may tease you about it but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy it and love the huge fuss you make over me all the time. You make me feel special and pampered and I wouldn't have it any other way. Please don't stop being _you_, okay Jemma?"

Jemma burst into tears and Bobbi rushed over to sit on the other side and silently hug Jemma. Skye leaned in telling Jemma softly, "I like teasing you about it because it's the only thing I can tease you about. You're pretty perfect Jemma Simmons."

Skye leaned forward hugging Jemma who pressed her face to Skye's shoulder being careful of the pregnant woman's stomach. Bobbi caught Skye's eyes, she grinned winking at Skye. The unspoken communication made Skye smile and nod.

Jemma let go of Skye with one arm to wrap it around Bobbi's and pull her close. The three of them sat bundled around each other sitting on the couch for a while. Bobbi and Skye took turns assuring Jemma that they adored how she was and felt so loved because she cared so much. Eventually Jemma began to believe them.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The timer in the kitchen pulled them all from the couch. Bobbi forgot she had something out to defrost and Jemma and Skye were both very curious to what Bobbi was up to. However before either woman could get too nosy Bobbi gently ushered them both downstairs as she reminded Jemma.

"If we're going to stay on schedule, Jemma, you need to get going on the exam."

"Schedule? What schedule? Are we doing something later?" Skye asked confused as she slowly made her way down the stairs. Behind her Jemma shot Bobbi a happy excited smile over her shoulder and told Skye.

"Bobbi and I have a surprise for you later. No questions and no snooping. I know how you get Skye you're not ruining this surprise. Not this time."

Skye laughed smirking mischievously.

Bobbi watched the pair head downstairs and could hear them talking the whole time. Jemma really was a stern no nonsense doctor who took the well-being of her patient(s)_ seriously_. Bobbi understood it was because for Jemma it was one of the few things she could directly control and in their world where so much of it was literally out of their hands, having a little control was a marvelous thing. And though they never spoke of it out loud they all knew Jemma would blame herself if anything bad happened to Skye or the babies.

Returning to the kitchen Bobbi pulled out a variety of fresh vegetables to make a veggie tray for them to snack on and refill Skye's snack boxes. Bobbi pulled out a rack of ribs to get the meat seasoned and marinating for cooking later. She planned on making southern style ribs, roasted potatoes, and a big green salad with homemade peach cobbler for desert. Jemma didn't approve of them eating red meat too often but once a week for the pregnant woman was just fine. Bobbi was the best cook of the three and loved being able to show off for her ladies.

Finishing the prep work on dinner Bobbi went to check the control room and after making sure everything was cool she went to check on how the examination was going. Bobbi started down the stairs and paused when she he heard Jemma giggle. It was a particular giggle Bobbi knew well and Bobbi slowed her pace walking quieter down the stairs until the basement revealed itself to her.

"Skye, I don't know I feel silly."

"Please Jemma? Do this for me? You know I can't bend over right now." Skye replied, a pleading almost begging tone to Skye's words.

Bobbi sat down on the step to silently watch, she liked to watch; she like to watch them.

Jemma giggled and gave Skye a look of total love and adoration. Skye grinned and impulsively leaned over quickly kissing Jemma on the lips then with a hunger in her eyes Skye unbuttoned Jemma's pants and tugged them down even using her bare feet to grab hold of the material tugging it all the way off.

"Panties too Jemma but leave the lab coat on I like when you look like a doctor."

Jemma smiled and pulled off her white underwear tossing them on to the counter with her pants. Skye offered her hand to Jemma, and she took it making it a little easier as she climbed onto the table laid back and slipped her feet into the stirrups. Skye paused to stare at Jemma open in front of her.

"You're so beautiful, I love you so much Jemma."

Jemma smiled shyly biting her lower lip in anticipation. Skye pulled over the high stool and sat down, it was the perfect height for her to reach Jemma with great ease. Skye reached in her pocket to taking out a hair tie to pull her hair into a ponytail to keep it out of the way.

"So, are we playing doctor? Are you going to examine me?" Jemma teased and Skye still staring at Jemma's core simply shook her head no. Skye reached out to touch Jemma's legs with reverence, to kiss the insides of Jemma's thighs and to reach out to play with soft curly hair.

"God Jemma, I love the way you smell. I love the way you taste." Skye whispered then leaned in using her tongue to run the length of Jemma making the beautiful scientist moan and gasp.

Skye indulged herself, licking nibbling and tasting Jemma deeply. Bobbi grinned watching the pair; Bobbi had to admire Skye's ingenuity. Being heavily pregnant prevented Skye from doing a lot of things she used to, like licking her girlfriends pussies comfortably. Putting Jemma up in the stirrups made room for Skye's huge belly and allowed Jemma to get comfortable and have something to hold to.

And watching Skye lick and suck and finger bang Jemma into an incoherent sweaty mess was the sexiest thing Bobbi had seen in a while. She couldn't help herself sitting there on the steps quietly watching, the demanding ache between her legs begged for release. At first Bobbi tried to resist, to wait, until later when they were all together. Then she heard it, the soft tell-tell sounds of Skye's wet fingers pumping in and out of Jemma, the wet smacking sound and the tiny gasps Jemma let out with each hard thrust made Bobbi tingle.

She couldn't resist any longer. Bobbi leaned back and slipped her hand into her shorts to massage her clit with her fingertips and when that wasn't enough to slide three fingers deep inside letting her thumb press deliciously against her clit. Bobbi was so worked up, so on edge it only took a minute and she was tipping over almost the same moment Jemma did.

A little satisfied Bobbi heard the ding of the kitchen timer and stopped, stood up and went back up stairs. Skye didn't stop and for the next half hour Bobbi listened to Jemma scream Skye's name again and again.

As Bobbi went about the kitchen putting water on to heat for tea then to the second living room getting it set up for their afternoon Lamaze class she couldn't help but think of glad she was Skye had figured out a comfortable way to eat Jemma out. The longer Skye was pregnant the more ravenous she became to give, not just receive, and it had frustrated her to no end that she couldn't find a comfortable position to do that. Skye had always been fond of her oral activities and to be limited in what she wanted to do caused most of her bad moods these last few months. And if Skye had finally found a comfortable way, then it was only a matter of time before Bobbi was brought in so Skye could get her fill of Bobbi too.

Eventually Skye came up stairs, her hair was a little messy but she had the biggest grin on her face. Bobbi giggled seeing it.

"Happy?"

"Very. Are we having class now?" Skye asked waddling in.

"We are. Do you want to wait for the tea to heat or let it simmer for after?" Bobbi asked laying out the soft mat for them to sit on then offering her hand to Skye to help her to the floor.

"After would be nice. Bobbi, can you get me a bottle of water?" Skye asked holding both of Bobbi's hands as she slowly made her way to the floor.

"Of course. Should I go check on Jemma, see if she's alive?"

Skye chuckled and shook her head no. "She'll be up in a little bit."

Bobbi leaned down kissing Skye on the forehead then went to the kitchen to retrieve a cold bottle of water. Returning to the living room Bobbi took her seat across from Skye and passed the water over.

"You know Bobbi we don't need to do Lamaze exercises every day. I trained with May, I know how to control my breathing, and I know how to control my focus. I know how to control my pain."

"But can you do all three of those together while giving birth? This won't' be like anything you've experienced Skye. This is important so let's get started. If you're good about it I'll give you a full body massage when we're done."

"Really? Full body? Not just my feet and legs?" Skye asked suddenly thinking it all over.

"Yes."

"Okay. Let's get started."

Bobbi laughed and they began the first exercise. Keeping them on track Bobbi continually tried to distract Skye when she started getting grumpy which would happen every time they practice the Lamaze exercises. Jemma popped back upstairs looking put together in time to get Skye one of her snack boxes and new bottle of cold water. Jemma didn't interrupt she kissed both women on the tops of their head then went to her office.

When Jemma closed the door, Bobbi and Skye both knew it was because she was talking to Coulson, it was the only time Jemma shut her office door. Bobbi nudged Skye gesturing to the distracted woman a reminder to focus. Skye rolled her eyes and huffed but said nothing more. When they finished going through the exercises twice Jemma emerged from her office.

Bobbi helped Skye to her feet giving her sweet kiss on the lips as reward when she was up. Jemma walked in tapping notes in to her phone.

"How did the tests turn out?" Skye asked walking over to Jemma.

"I am happy to announce you and both babies are one hundred percent healthy. And all of the genetic tests have come back normal, no sign of abnormality."

"We won't see any signs of abnormality until after the kids are born and they start picking up our bad habits." Bobbi joked and all three of them laughed.

"That's why I hope they're both like Jemma not like us Bobbi." Skye commented and Jemma beamed at the compliment.

"That would be nice but with our luck they'll both look like Jemma and have our bad attitudes."

All three stopped to imagine it and then looked appropriately horrified.

"That would be a challenge." Jemma diplomatically stated. They waited for a beat of three then burst out laughing.

"Lunch?" Skye asked with a hopeful expression and Bobbi and Jemma burst out laughing.

"Yes, let's have lunch. Out in the back, in the kitchen?" Jemma asked with bright smile.

"Can we go out? We haven't gone out to eat in almost two weeks. Please?" Skye pushed.

Bobbi and Jemma exchanged looks silently debating the dangers versus a grumpy angry pregnant woman. Jemma frowned a little then turned to Skye and nodded giving her another bright smile.

"If we're heading out. We all need to change."

"Ooooo Skye, put on that light blue dress I bought you. You haven't worn that one yet and today's warm enough for you to wear it." Bobbi asked with eager excitement, Skye couldn't refuse.

Jemma helped Skye get dressed while Bobbi changed then prepped their vehicle and properly armed herself. Any actual outings forced Bobbi to prepare like she was going to storm Hydra, she didn't want to be caught unprepared for any event. Bobbi had time, it took Skye a while to get the dress on, do her makeup and hair. And it was worth it, when Skye and Jemma finally came down the stairs Bobbi's eyes lit up.

"Wow Skye, you look beautiful. Like an angle."

Skye blushed and thanked Bobbi giving the taller woman a long deep kiss. They locked up the house and left through the garage using the remote in the car to open the garage door. Bobbi always drove, Jemma always had the passenger seat and Sky was always in the backseat center. The car like the house was special, bullet proof, shock and EMP proof the car was a tank on wheels. It was also equipped with anti-rocket armaments. The back seat was the most secure.

Bobbi drove them to a small shopping center on the other side of town. Bicycles shops, sporting equipment, restaurants and a few big name clothing stores huddled together in a horse shoe pattern, it was quaint and quiet. The whole town was like that which was why Bobbi had chosen this town over countless others. In a place this quiet place, everyone knew everyone else and someone like Bobbi stuck out easily giving Bobbi an edge when identifying possible Hydra threats.

Bobbi pulled up front to drop her ladies off then went to park the car nearby. Jemma walked into the restaurant with Skye to talk to the hostess who recognized them and immediately gave them a warm welcome and seated them in their favorite spot in the "garden" the patio area in the back of the restaurant filled with plants of all sorts. It was Skye's favorite restaurant in town.

Bobbi nodded to the staff walking in and went directly to the back where the "garden area" was situated. At this time of the day in the middle of the week the restaurant was busy but not packed allowing them space. Bobbi was glad to see their normal order already out by the time she sat down.

"So what's the big surprise?" Skye slyly asked as she perused the menu she knew by heart.

"You'll find out later." Jemma replied sipping on her tea. Bobbi chuckled silently she knew Skye wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Well can you tell me what we have planned for the rest of today?" Skye pushed.

"A full body massage, a long nap and dinner. Why is there anything else you want to do today?" Bobbi supplied sipping on her OJ.

"Well, actually, yes."

"Really?" Bobbi and Jemma replied in unison. They glanced at each other with confusion then turned their attention back to Skye who smile mischievously.

"Yes really. You know I pay attention to what happens around this town too you know." Skye protested giving both women a hurt look and pouting a little.

Jemma laughed with her eyes and smirked, she knew her girlfriend very well and wasn't going to fall for it this time. Bobbi however fell for it every time.

"Of course you do Skye, we were not implying anything." Bobbi said trying to sooth Skye's feelings.

"Really?" Skye asked the pout still in place. Jemma raised her hand to hide her silent laughter.

"Yes."

"Okay, good. Do you two remember that ad we saw about two months ago in the Sunday paper?" Skye asked smiling brightly the pout gone.

The waitress came out with a bright smile asking what she could get them today; they ordered and were left alone for a moment.

"Um, no, not really. Which ad?" Bobbi asked and Jemma turned to Skye to see what she would say.

"The one about the Smithsonian traveling exhibit; it advertised that it was going to be in town, this week, in fact, it opens today."

"Oh! Yes I remember. It's the one about Tesla. An intimate look at his life, if I remember the ad correctly. That opens today?" Jemma asked suddenly very animated, her smile from ear to ear with eyes twinkling.

"Yes. Would you two like to go with me?" Skye asked very flirtatiously and Bobby felt her heart melt a little as she nodded yes with a big eager smile. She'd do anything for Jemma.

They ate a fast lunch then hurried over to the next town over to visit the traveling exhibit. The line was long, it was very popular. Jemma got out and rushed to the front to buy them all tickets then stand in line to keep their place. Bobbi noticed the crowd and pulled into a space near the entrance with clear view of the parking lot and entrance to the museum. Before letting Skye out of the car Bobbi pulled out Skye's special protective vest. It was made of special fibers and metals that made it impenetrable and Skye's best protection against anything other than a head shot. And Jemma had managed to hide the vest in a cardigan so no one questioned it or gave Skye odd looks for wearing it.

Once Skye had the vest on and Bobbi made sure Skye was carrying her special Taser with hidden spring loaded defense spike. They locked the car and walked to meet Jemma in line. The exhibit had just opened so the line moved quickly and in no time they were inside.

The exhibit on Tesla was the largest any of them had ever seen and Jemma was like kid in a candy store. She was on an extreme science history high and rattled on an on at each stop to give the full back story on each piece. Bobbi and Skye happily followed along asking questions when Jemma paused to breath. Bobbi carried the extra bag for Skye's stuff plying the heavily pregnant woman with a steady stream of water, juice and snacks. It turned out to be a really great day for all of them.

Three hours later they were finally through the whole exhibit and the museum. Jemma was still buzzing from her science high while Bobbi was concerned for Skye. Though the stubborn brunette kept a smile on her face the hours of being on her feet and walking around the massive museum was proving too much. Bobbi noticed the slight hobble in Skye's step as they moved. Soon it became a grimace and the limp more pronounced.

The moment Jemma spotted it; she put an end to their day out and ordered them all home. And when Jemma suggested Bobbi carry Skye, Skye put her foot down and warned them both. "No! You will not carry the pregnant woman out of the museum! I don't care how tall or strong you are Bobbi. If you try it Bobbi, I will _never forgive you_."

Bobbi knew that look and backed off with her hands held up in surrender. Jemma shot Bobbi a sympathetic look and dutifully followed her limping waddling girlfriend out of the museum. Bobbi rushed ahead to pull the car up to the curb so Skye didn't have walk across the parking lot.

It wasn't until they were in the car Jemma turned around in her seat and asked to see one of Skye's feet. Skye frowned and shook her head no. Jemma tapped the arm rest and silently gestured for Skye's foot and again Skye frowned and shook her head no.

"Skye, let me see your foot."

"No. I'm wearing those comfortable slip on shoes that smell. I'm not putting my stinky foot in your face Jemma. You can wait until we get home and after I bathe." Skye was adamant.

"Skye, I'm not just your girlfriend and one of the mothers of your children, I'm also your doctor. And at this point I've smelled your stinky feet, I've smelled your nightly gas emissions and I've seen every odd thing the pregnancy has done to your body. I've seen it and smelled it all so if I ask to see your foot, show me your foot!" Jemma said in the most Jemma way possible, as if she were lecturing a hall of students instead of her very pregnant girlfriend.

Skye's face flamed red with embarrassment she shot angry glares at Jemma then turned her face away ignoring Jemma for the rest of the ride. Jemma was sensitive to her girlfriend's sensitivities however as her doctor Jemma couldn't let it slide and proceeded to use the silence to lecture Skye on the importance of listening to your doctor and following your doctor's orders. Bobbi was quietly giggling the whole ride home.

Pulling into the garage Bobbi and Jemma got out at the same time, while Skye took her time climbing out. Bobbi moved to helped Skye out and Jemma raised her hand.

"No, let me."

Bobbi smiled at Jemma nodding in understanding and headed in. Kicking off her shoes in the closet and hanging up her jacket Bobbi checked the monitors in the control room making sure everything was good. Once assured she went into the sun room to set it up for Skye's full body massage. Bobbi lit Skye's favorite candles, set out clean towels for her to lie on and set out Skye's favorite body butter, a homemade concoction whipped up by Jemma. It kept Skye's skin soft, supple and stretch mark free.

When everything was ready Bobbi went to check on Jemma and Skye who never made it out of the garage. She found the pair making out against the car, Jemma had Skye pinned to the side and Skye was making mewing noises. Bobbi smiled glad the pair had worked it out and returned to the house to wait for them keeping busy by pulling out everything they needed to make dinner after the massage was done.

A short time later Jemma and Skye finally stepped into the house, Skye was smiling happily. Hearing them come in Bobby called out over her shoulder as she finished washing her hands. "Just take Skye into the sun room everything is set up."

As soon as she could Bobbi followed them into the sunroom to see Jemma helping Skye take off her shoes, dress and bra leaving only her panties. Jemma used the clean washcloth and the bowl of warm water to gently clean Skye's neck, back and feet. Skye had a problem, hang-up really, with being sweaty or sticky when she was trying to relax. Jemma and Bobbi worked as a team to make sure everything was just right.

"Are you ready Skye?" Bobbi asked patting the towels in front of her. Skye smiled brightly nodding, "Yes. Jemma will you do my face while Bobbi works on the rest of me?"

"Of course."

Skye used both women to sit down then lay down on the area with her head in Jemma's lap and her feet facing Bobbi. Jemma used a different massage lotion on Skye's face, neck and head while Bobbi used the body butter to massage Skye's feet, legs and slowly the rest of her. Skye moaned with happiness and they could both feel Skye melt under their hands.

Bobbi and Jemma shared lots of secret happy smiles as they worked on Skye. They loved massaging their pregnant girlfriend and Bobbi adored rubbing the body butter all over Skye's big belly. The twins were active and showing off making Bobbi and Jemma laugh with delight as Skye fell asleep totally relaxed.

With great care Jemma moved laying Skye's head down on a soft pillow and Bobbi covered Skye with a light blanket letting her sleep. They both placed a soft loving kiss on Skye's check then shut the door to the sun room making sure nothing disturbed Skye's rest.

Heading back to the kitchen, Jemma poured them both a big glass of wine. Bobbi pulled Jemma into a warm tight hug and they held each other for a long moment. Bobbi's heart swelled with love, she didn't know she could be this happy with two people and yet she was.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The twins tumbled pulling Skye out of a wonderful dream. Skye felt good, she felt great actually. Her feet felt better, normal again, the cramps and kinks in her legs were gone and Bobbi had gotten that knot out of her lower back without her having to roll over.

"Bobbi is a miracle worker." Skye sighed happy and opened her eyes to see the room was dark yet warm. She almost wanted to go back to sleep, almost. Her stomach rumbled and she smiled patting her big belly.

"I know guys, it's time to eat. Let's go see what your moms have made for us tonight. Hum!"

Skye had to roll over onto her knees then use the chair to stand up, the belly and the extra weight were hard to maneuver but Skye managed and she let out a celebratory "Woohoo!"

Everything seemed so difficult lately. Skye sighed and tried to stretch her back a little. She had never wanted to get pregnant, not now, not like this. And it was a very difficult pregnancy right from the start. She showed early, she carried big and heavy and every complication a pregnant woman could get, Skye got and yet though she felt like a pack mule hauling around a house, she felt blessed, loved and so very lucky.

Every worry she had about the babies, Jemma took away. Every worry she had about her safety, Bobbi reassured her. Every need she had; it was met with love and care, every desire she had as indulged and nurtured. Every time Skye felt fat, ugly or unlovable both Jemma and Bobbi went far out of their ways to prove to Skye none of those things were true, which went a long way to easing Skye's insecurities.

Skye left the sunroom opening the double doors to be met with the most wonderful BBQ smell and she could hear music coming from the kitchen. Waddling in Skye's heart swelled with love when she saw Bobbi and Jemma slow dancing in the kitchen. Hot, just pulled for the grill ribs, sat steaming on the counter next to a big green salad and a bowl of seasoned potatoes, dinner was done and they used the moment to dance.

Skye clapped with a huge grin then leaned on the wall to watch. Jemma and Bobbi turned at the noise and pulled apart to move toward Skye pulling her to stand with them. Jemma snuck in first dancing with Skye turning her around the kitchen in a waltz before passing her to Bobbi. Skye laughed with joy and danced with the two women she loved.

Eventually they broke apart to set the table then sit down for a family dinner. Sitting there at the circular table looking across the oak at Jemma and Bobbi, Skye never felt more complete. She had never had a family until Shield and they were still her family but these two women, _they were something special_, _**this was something special**__._

"Have I told you both lately, how much I love you and how lucky I am to have you both here with me during all of, _this_, I couldn't do this without you both." Skye stated with a sweet smile as she reached out taking Bobbi's hand with her left and Jemma's with her right.

Bobbi beamed with happiness and tears sprang into Jemma's eyes. They both leaned over kissing Skye on each cheek whispering in her ear. "We love you too Skye."

They said a quick blessing of "Let out children be healthy and happy" then dug into dinner. Eating was one of the often times Skye really enjoyed being pregnant. With the twins, Skye could EAT and she did with satisfied glee. And Jemma loved feeding her, offering bits of BBQ meat and potatoes with her fingertips. Skye used the opportunity to lick Jemma's fingers and nibble gently getting Jemma to giggle and laugh. Bobbi watched them happily amused.

"You look so cute."

"I do?" Skye asked Bobbi and Bobbi nodded yes. Jemma laughed adding, "I think Bobbi likes you covered in BBQ sauce."

"I'm not getting up. Someone hand me a mirror." Skye demanded and Jemma helpfully got up and pulled one out of a drawer in the downstairs bathroom. Handing it to Skye, the pregnant woman took it and looked at her reflection and nodded.

"That's about right."

Skye's mouth and nose were covered in BBQ, they all laughed and Bobbi got up to kiss Skye messily on the lips getting the sauce all over.

"Oooooo you taste good too!" Bobbi declared licking her lips after the kiss. They all laughed.

After dinner Bobbi cleaned up and Jemma helped Skye bathe by getting in the shower with her. It seemed to take longer than expected due to Skye wanting to touch her girlfriend in the shower and Jemma not letting her. Instead Jemma used it to check on Skye.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. That nap did me wonders, I feel alive again."

"How's the tenderness today?"

"Not bad, all though they are getting hard and full. It's going to get worse the closer I get, isn't it?" Skye asked looking down at her enlarged, engorged breasts touching them delicately.

"Yes but right now?"

"Oh there's good and needing a little attention." Skye hinted with the subtly of punch to the arm.

Jemma smile and laughed, she reached out delicately running her fingertips over Skye's breasts making the brunette close her eyes with pleasure.

"Ummmm that's nice."

Jemma moved her fingertips lower over Skye's hips then down between Skye's legs teasing the soft hair.

"What about here? Any soreness or discomfort?"

Skye kept her eyes closed and shook her head no as she thrust her hips forward pushing Jemma's fingertips deeper. And Jemma grinned pulling her hand away.

"Awe! Jemma, don't tease me like that." Skye pouted and Jemma turned off the water stepping out.

"We still have a surprise for you Skye. Come on." Jemma coaxed Skye offering a clean fluffy white towel to wrap her in. Still pouting Skye stepped out of shower and let Jemma wrap her up.

Jemma hugged Skye and pat her on the ass gently pushing Skye out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. Jemma lingered behind to dry off and wrap up in her own towel. Skye found Bobbi in their bedroom laying out a black and gold nightie.

"Oh, that's pretty. Who's that for?"

"It's for you Skye. It's from me and Jemma." Bobbi declared with a very sexy smile and a bright twinkle in her eyes.

"Really? What's the special occasion?" Skye was really touched, it was very beautiful nightie.

"We told you, we have a surprise for you. This is part of it. After we dry your hair you can put it on." Jemma explained as walked into the room drying her hair with an extra towel.

"Okay." Skye replied with a happy smile and an easy shrug, she was always up for their bedroom games.

Skye kicked them out and dried her own hair then put a little make up on and slipped on the nightie. Gazing at herself in the mirror Skye liked what she saw; content she left the bedroom and found a note on the door.

_**Downstairs**_

Skye smiled set the note down on the table in the hall and made her way downstairs. The house was dark, all the curtains pulled tight. Skye noticed a soft yellow light coming from the living room and followed it discovering the white carpet covered in a path of red, pink and orange rose petals. Following the fragrant path Skye discovered the living room turned into a sex wonderland.

Fruit, chocolate and whipped cream was displayed on a small table, next to that another larger table displaying all their sex toys with dildo's, strap-on's and plugs on one side and lube, whips and handcuffs on the other. The couch had been rearranged to become an elevated bed with special firm cushion for Skye's comfort.

"Wow. You guys went all out. This is amazing."

"Do you really think so Skye?" Bobbi whispered into Skye's ear causing a shiver of excitement to run up her spine.

"Yes." Skye nodded turning around and her jaw dropped.

Bobbi was dressed in the skimpiest tightest nurses costume a white and red concoction that barely covered her breasts and showed off the bottom of her ass cheeks, along with white thigh high stockings and a matching garter belt. She wore white stiletto heels that made her look like an amazon, she towered over Skye. Bobbi's makeup accentuated her eyes her lips were the same shade of cherry red as the uniform.

Skye was so turned on.

"Do you like what you see?" Jemma whispered in to Skye's ear sending a tingling shiver up Skye's spine.

"Yes." Skye whispered as Jemma leaned close and tongued Skye's earlobe, the demanding ache between her legs jumped to life and Skye shivered.

Jemma's lips moved to Skye's neck and Bobbi stepped closer to lean down and kiss Skye deeply. Skye's eyes fluttered closed as she was seduced by the lips on her neck and the lips pressed to her own while two pairs of hands wandered all over Skye's breasts, belly and ass. Skye felt them shift place around her and before she could open her eyes she felt different soft lips on her own and small hands on her breasts. Jemma. Skye moaned into the kiss reaching out to pull Jemma closer and that's when Jemma broke the kiss and pulled back.

When all the hands and lips disappeared Skye opened her eyes with a disappointed frown to see Jemma standing in front of her posing like a pin up model. Jemma was wearing an outfit identical to Bobbi's but on Jemma's smaller frame it looked totally different. Skye felt her mouth water and the ache between her legs morph into a ravenous throb.

"You're not my doctor tonight?" Skye asked dragging her eyes up and down Jemma's body unconsciously licking her lips in anticipation.

"Nope, tonight Bobbi and I are your personal nurses. Here to tend to your every need and desire." Jemma stated in a husky sexy tone and Skye took three steps toward her.

Jemma laughed, her eyes twinkled as she swished her hips for Skye showing off how tiny the white skirt was. Skye drooled and Bobbi started giggling.

Taking Skye's hand Bobbi gave her a sexy smile and pulled her into the living room. Jemma was a step ahead of them. Bobbi led Skye to the couch while Jemma stood next to the tables.

"This, tonight, is all for you Skye. Where would you like to begin?" Jemma asked picking up a bottle of sparkling cider and pouring Skye a glass.

Skye took the glass hiding her shy smile behind the rim as she glanced back and forth between Bobbi and Jemma. She drained the glass setting it down on the table and with a confident smile she confessed.

"I want Bobbi behind me on the couch and I want Jemma in front. Then I want you to switch."

Bobbi moved to stand behind Skye, she peppered Skye's shoulder and neck with light kisses as she gently directed Skye to the couch pulling her down with her so that Skye sat in between Bobbi's legs. Skye leaned into Bobbi twisting around to kiss the taller blue eyed gorgeous woman and Jemma kicked off her heels to kneel down at Skye's knees pulling them open and running fingertips over sensitive skin.

Bobbi kissed Skye deeper reaching down with her right hand to massage Skye's sensitive breasts through the nightie. Jemma leaned in kissing licking and nibbling Skye's thighs teasing Skye touching her everywhere but where she wanted to be touched the most. Skye spread her legs eager to feel Jemma and Jemma held off teasing her more and more until Skye grew beyond frustrated and broke her kiss with Bobbi.

"Please stop teasing me Jemma, please Jemma."

Jemma chuckled grinning at Skye as she reached out lightly touching Skye through her panties. Skye trembled with excitement and Bobbi kissed her again. Jemma kept touching Skye teasing her through the material until Skye reached down pulling it aside. Jemma gave in touching Skye and dipping two fingers in up to the first knuckle. Skye moaned into Bobbi's kiss.

Bobbi kept kissing Skye and playing with her breasts while Jemma used her fingers to pleasure Skye. It didn't take much or very long, Jemma quickly brought Skye to orgasm. As Skye caught her breath in Bobbi's arms Jemma stood up and moved to the table retrieving strawberries and cream. Returning to Skye Jemma set both down next to them and stood up to pull off Skye's panties.

Skye's eyes were closed, she was enjoying the moment when cold touched her inner thigh making her startle and jump. Looking down she noticed Jemma using the strawberries and cream to leave dollops of the sweet sticking stuff along Skye's thighs and labia. Jemma glanced up at Skye, her eyes twinkling with happiness before she turned her focus back to Skye and leaned in to lick the cream away.

Skye's eyes went wide and shivers of intense pleasure rippled through her from Jemma's tongue. Bobbi scooted closer to sit next to Skye so she could reach Skye's breasts with her mouth sucking and playing with each one. Jemma licked and sucked until Skye started trembling, then she would stop add more cream giving Skye a moment to calm and rest before starting up all over again. Jemma kept this up for a while, Skye was begging Jemma for release and only when Skye couldn't speak anymore did Jemma finally give in pushing Skye over the edge.

Covered in sweat, seeing white spots on everything Skye laid back on the couch to rest and get her breath back. Bobbi kissed Skye's forehead, cheek and lips before moving and standing up. Jemma was still on her knees. Bobbi walked up to Jemma and Jemma sat up grabbing Bobbi's hips running her hands over Bobbi's firm ass reaching up under the tiny skirt.

"You're reading my mind Jemma." Bobbi whispered running her hands through Jemma's hair with a smile.

Jemma pulled up the skirt and pulled aside Bobbi's thong and leaned in licking Bobbi's pussy. Bobbi gasped and propped up one foot on the couch by Skye giving Jemma a lot more room to reach her and Jemma took advantage pushing three fingers deep inside Bobbi as she continued to lick Bobbi's clit.

Bobbi broke out in a heavy sheen of sweat, she couldn't speak; she could barely keep upright as Jemma had her way again and again. After the second orgasm Bobbi couldn't stay up any longer and Jemma stopped pulling her fingers out and Bobbi fell over on the couch next to Skye.

Jemma gazed at Bobbi and Skye with a satisfied smirk. Getting up Jemma walked over to the table pouring them all a glass of cider, passing one to Bobbi then Skye; Jemma took her own draining her glass then pouring herself a second and drinking that one just as quickly. Setting her glass down Jemma walked back over to Skye and pulled Skye to the side so she was sitting on the edge of the couch. Grabbing a pillow for her knees Jemma knelt in between Skye's legs, smiling at Skye Jemma admitted.

"I'm not done yet."

Skye smiled, she loved the way Jemma looked at her, loved the way Jemma treated her like she was the best candy ever, _that she tasted and looked that good_. Watching Jemma go down on her again with such eagerness made Skye so wet, so eager.

Bobbi watched Jemma for a long while then got up walking to the table of toys; she picked up the lube, the strap-on and a small butt plug taking them over to Jemma. Coming up behind Jemma, Bobbi put on the strap-on and lubed it up while watching Jemma finger Skye. Leaning in Bobbi pulled up Jemma's skirt, she took a moment to admire Jemma's ass in the red thong then hooked her fingers around the delicate material pulling it down.

Jemma paused to glance over her shoulder, she noticed what Bobbi was up to and she lifted one knee then then other helping Bobbi take the thong completely off. Spreading her knees apart Jemma went back to licking and sucking on Skye. Bobbi reached down to play with Jemma teasing her a bit wanting to see how wet Jemma was, she slipped three fingers inside Jemma.

Jemma was very wet.

Bobbi played with Jemma a little longer then removed her fingers to rub Jemma's juices all over the dildo. Grabbing the attachment with a firm hand Bobbi used the tip to tease Jemma before gliding it in all the way. Jemma paused to moan, Bobbi could feel the tremor of pleasure roll through Jemma. Pulling out halfway, Bobbi thrust forward with a little more power. In and out, again and again, building the power between them; Jemma spread open more and more.

Bobbi got caught up in penetrating Jemma, thrusting with deep long strokes that made Jemma moan into Skye. Reaching down Bobbi started playing with Jemma's ass cheeks massaging them and spreading them open, she reached down for the plug and pulled out all the way pushing the plug into Jemma letting Jemma's own juices lube it up. Bobbi pushed the dildo deep inside Jemma and positioned the plug pushing it in to Jemma's ass slowly. Jemma stilled for a long moment moaning Bobbi's name.

When the plug was all the way in Bobbi resumed her hard thrusting into Jemma who increased her own intensity onto Skye eating her and fingering her with renewed vigor.

Skye came first. Jemma held onto Skye's legs as Bobbi grabbed her hair pulling on it as she increased her thrusting, fucking Jemma hard. Jemma came next with Bobbi orgasming right behind her. Bobbi pulled the plug out tossing it onto a napkin then pulled out and Jemma got up to flop next to Skye on the couch on Skye's left side. Bobby fell backward on to her butt out of breath in a haze of lust and sex. She stared at Skye and Jemma with such love.

Still out of breath, still getting her heart under control Bobbi stood up and kicked off her heels. She leaned over kissing Jemma deeply for a long moment then broke the kiss to lay just behind Skye. Bobbi leaned in forcing Skye to twist around to kiss her, deepening the kiss Bobbi grabbed Skye's leg throwing it over her own then carefully guided the dildo inside Skye entering her slowly, gently.

"Oh Bobbi!" Skye moaned into Bobbi's mouth, she held onto Bobbi's strong arms as Bobbi slowly thrust harder deeper into Skye. It wasn't as frantic as it had been with Jemma but reaching Skye's happy spot didn't take aggression just gentle persistence after Jemma had done all the hard work.

Jemma scooted up and pulled down Skye's nightie exposing Skye's breasts, Jemma leaned in licking and sucking on each one. Skye reached out pulling Jemma close and orgasmed hard begging Bobbi to keep going and she did. Bobbi kept the beat thrusting deeply into Skye while Jemma continued her oral assault to Skye's breasts. Then Jemma snuck her hand down to play with Skye's clit shoving Skye over the edge into the most intense orgasm she ever experienced.

Jemma and Bobbi both felt Skye's orgasm and slowed their touch eventually stopping. They both knew Skye's body well enough to know Skye was exhausted and close to passing out. Satisfied by their night so far Bobbi leaned over Skye to kiss Jemma on the lips and wink at her. Jemma winked back laughing merrily.

"This worked out as well as I hoped it would." Jemma commented leaning over to kiss Skye's sweaty forehead.

"I should put her to bed. Want to help clear the path?" Bobbi asked standing up and removing the strap-on. Tossing the toy on the table Bobbi grabbed a clean towel drying her arms, chest and hands. Jemma's smile remained as she nodded yes then climbed over Skye to clear the path to their bedroom.

With great care Bobbi picked up Skye bridal style, and though Skye weighed twice as much as she normally would to Bobbi didn't notice. She carried Skye upstairs to their bed where Jemma was waiting with the covers pulled back and a clean nightgown. Bobbi laid Skye down and together they dried Skye off and changed her into the clean clothes. Once Skye was tucked in they turned off the lights and went back downstairs.

Jemma went back to the living room slipping back on her heels then strolled into the kitchen to pull a bottle of champagne from the refrigerator. Bobbi took note and slipped her own heels back on.

When it came down to the three of them together, pleasing Skye and making sure Skye was happy was always their first priority. However when Skye was sated (and usually fast asleep happily exhausted) this left Jemma and Bobbi to find a new balance between just the two of them. And there were certain things they would not do with Skye out of respect for Skye's boundaries and past experiences, things that they could do with each other and did.

Jemma popped the champagne and poured them both a glass handing the second one over to Bobbi. They sipped on the bubbly booze eyeing each other out over their glasses suddenly they were both a little shy and nervous, almost as if they didn't know what to do without Skye in the room with them. Bobbi drained her glass setting it down the moved to pour another glass when she felt Jemma come up behind her.

"I like you this outfit Bobbi." Jemma whispered into the taller woman's ear, while nibbling on the lobe and massaging both of Bobbi's ass cheeks. Bobbi's eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into Jemma's touch.

Bobbi felt Jemma run her hand through her hair then fist it at the base of her head and pull down. Not hard enough to hurt, hard enough to excite Bobbi. Jemma licked and nibbled Bobbi's ear and neck then whispered in her ear.

"I want you down on all fours."

Bobbi waited until Jemma released her hair and grinned as she got down on all fours. Jemma walked around her and picked up a few items from the toy table. Bobbi didn't move she patiently waited for Jemma's next instruction. Jemma knelt down in front of Bobbi and held up the fuzzy handcuffs with a mischievous smirk and Bobbi giggled. She sat up holding out her wrists for Jemma to secure with the handcuffs then resumed the all four position. Jemma laughed with delight then bit her lip with anticipation pulling out the blindfold and wrapping it around Bobbi's eyes before laying several kisses along Bobbi's ear, chin and lips.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes." Bobbi declared then smiled as she added, "I love you Jemma."

"I love you too Bobbi. Remember the safe word is Marmalade."

Bobbi smiled and nodded, she couldn't see anything and the handcuffs kept her slightly off balance but she was very excited, it had been over two months since they last played like this.

Soft kisses on her back followed by a light smack on her ass and the games began. Jemma picked up the leather whip and smacked it against her hand; Bobbi jumped at the sound and shifted on her knees. Jemma giggled and brought the whip down lightly on Bobbi's ass.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes, more please." Bobbi replied smiling with glee.

Jemma brought the whip down harder making the leather pieces spread out to smack more of Bobbi's ass. Bobbi moaned. Giggling Jemma brought the whip down in even strokes keeping the hits light yet still making the bottom of Bobbi's ass turn pink. Jemma stopped to pull up Bobbi's skirt pushing the thin material up around Bobbi's waste. Bobbi felt exposed in a good way and her toes curled in anticipation.

Smack! This time Jemma used her hand to spank Bobbi, the tall blue eyed woman gasped and shivered. Smack! Smack! Smack! That last one was low; Bobbi felt it on her pussy and gushed. Jemma loved spanking Bobbi and Bobbi loved being spanked, with every hit Bobbi moaned and the crest inside rose higher and higher. When Bobbi began trembling on the verge of tipping over Jemma abruptly stopped.

Bobbi waited, breath held, and waited. "Jemma?"

Jemma was drying her face and neck then picked up the strap-on removing the dildo from the harness to attach a different, clean dildo. Jemma slipped on the harness making sure the dildo was attached firmly. Jemma smiled wickedly as she perused the dildo's on the table then selected a purple dido with a handle and took it back to Bobbi. Jemma made Bobbi wait; she liked how Bobbi curled her toes when she was excited or anxious.

Picking up the lube Jemma liberally applied it to both dildos as she approached Bobbi from behind. Jemma used one hand to pull down Bobbi's thong then used the dildo in her hand to tease Bobbi's pussy. Bobbi gasped then spread her legs. Jemma smiled and used the dildo in her hand to tease Bobbi's clit before sliding it inside Bobbi making the tall woman moan and tremble.

Jemma used the dildo on Bobbi for a few minutes enjoying all the noises Bobbi was making then pulled it out to slide the strap-on in thrusting it deep inside Bobbi a few times. Pulling out Jemma pushed the other dildo back inside Bobbi and left it in, she grabbed the head of the dildo attached by the harness and guided it to Bobbi's ass.

Jemma reached over grabbing a fistful of Bobbi's hair pulling in the same moment she slowly pushed the strap-on into Bobbi's ass. When she was all the way in Jemma pulled back almost to the tip before thrusting back in; Bobbi cried out Jemma's name. Jemma got a rhythm going fucking Bobbi in the ass keeping a firm grip on Bobbi's hair. Every thrust pushed the other dildo back into Bobbi's pussy keeping her filled, Bobbi loved it.

Jemma fucked Bobbi for almost an hour then they switched places and fucked for another hour. By the end of the evening the dildos were discarded and they lay on the couch in a sixty-nine position tasting each other.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

On her side with a firm pillow under her head and a soft one between her knees Skye was in a deep sleep. It wasn't easy for her to get comfortable anymore; the twins were getting huge and her belly big, really big. And they were active. Yet this morning the twins let Skye sleep in. So when she finally woke Skye was in a great mood. She found a note next to a vase of fresh flowers, gold tulips. Skye sat up and picked up the note on the way to the bathroom reading it as she peed.

_**Good Morning Beautiful! There's a cookie on the dresser for you, we baked it fresh this morning. -Love Jemma and Bobbi**_

Skye laughed out loud. They knew her so well. As soon as she was done peeing she washed her hands and dried them well before searching for the cookie. It was a big chocolate chip cookie, she was excited. She ate it with a huge smile as she went downstairs and she was still eating it when she reached the kitchen.

Jemma was cooking breakfast while Bobbi exercised in the living room. When Jemma noticed her she set the spatula down and rushed Skye to kiss her passionately. Bobbi was there a moment later to taking over kissing her to her seat then getting her set up with juice and fresh cut fruit. Skye loved being spoiled by the women she loved. It was going to be another great day.

More and more each new happy day Skye began to see her future with Jemma and Bobbi, the three of them together. Skye had mentioned it in private to Jemma and after discussing it over the course of a week they both came to an agreement. They wanted to ask Bobbi to be with them officially. Things were different between them now; somewhere over the last six months of living together things shifted growing serious, very serious. They realized their choice when they tried to imagine their life without Bobbi, they couldn't, and it was done.

Now Skye and Jemma were waiting for the right time to ask Bobbi. Skye hoped to do it soon.

**Four days later…**

Lying with Skye on the couch quietly kissing, Bobbi was in heaven. Jemma was working on tests downstairs, dinner was roasting in the oven; everything was good.

Bobbi was happy. Actually, when she was honest, she was very happy. She had never lived like this before; she didn't know it was possible, now she wanted it for life. She wanted _**this family**__, Skye—Jemma—their kids—and her all together_. She needed to tell Skye and Jemma how she felt, and she needed to tell them soon.

Bobbi and Skye heard Jemma come up the stairs, she was on the Bluetooth with Fitz they were discussing results. Jemma seemed worried with caught both Skye and Bobbi's attention. They shot each other a look and got up from the couch following Jemma into the kitchen just as Jemma was hanging up.

"Something wrong Jemma?" Bobbi asked standing next to Skye they both gave Jemma looks of concern.

"Wrong, no. Nothing is wrong. I was surprised by the latest test results on the kids. I had to discuss it with Fitz before I brought it to you both." Jemma explained pulling the bottle of red off the counter and opening it.

Jemma only ever opened the red wine when she had important news. Bobbi and Jemma held their breath waiting.

"And?" Skye pushed.

"And," Jemma began as she opened the bottle and pulled out three glasses filling them each halfway. "And, the latest tests on the kids were genetic tests, twenty seven tests to be exact. And it was revealed that whatever your father did to prepare you Skye, to carry and birth our children, well you could say it opened up your DNA, your genetic capabilities. It suggests you're more than human, almost super human. And the tests on the children confirmed the same. They're both genetically perfect and their cell structure extremely regenerative. Meaning they'll heal quickly and most likely exhibit special powers when they're order. However what those powers could be I have no clue."

"I'm having super babies?"

"Skye, you are a super babe and yes we're having super babies." Jemma confirmed with a happy smile.

Skye swayed in place and Bobbi grabbed her holding her with both arms to stead the dizzy pregnant woman. "Skye are you okay?"

"Super babies?" Skye whispered again and again leaning back into Bobbi.

Jemma offered them both their own glass of red and raised it in toast, Bobbi and Skye followed raising their own glasses and Skye frowned repeating one more time. "Super babies?" And they all laughed.

Skye wasn't the only stunned and left dizzy. Bobbi sipped on her wine then set the glass down, the news slowly sunk in and her head spun. Clutching a little tighter to Skye, the news sunk in all the way and Bobbi felt tears well up.

Super babies! Her kids were going to be heroes! Bobbi had never been more afraid or more excited and terrified all at the same time.

"You know what? We need something special to celebrate this momentous news properly." Bobbi announced wiping the tears from her eyes and kissing Skye several times on her cheek shoulder and neck.

"Like what?" Jemma asked with a big happy smile.

"I don't know maybe a cheesecake from that place Skye likes. I'll go pick it up and some candles. I'll be right back." Bobbi declared letting Skye go and rushing to grab her keys, gun and jacket.

"Will you two be alright while I'm gone? I promise I'll be fast."

"Yes. I've got it. Go! Hurry back." Jemma replied giving Bobbi a reassuring smile and a light kiss on lips.

Bobbi took the car backing carefully out of the garage before taking off down the street. It was still early in the day thankfully the streets were empty giving Bobbi free reign to speed through the neighborhood. Bobbi made it the bakery in record time; she was bouncing from foot to foot with excitement and eagerness to return home. The term _Super babies_ kept repeating itself in her mind over and over again. Bobbi was deliriously happy.

The drive home Bobbi kept the speed limit; she didn't want to accidently take a corner too fast and tip over the cake. Then when she reached the end of the lane, only a block from the house Bobbi saw it.

Three black windowless vans pulled up in front of the house, at least a dozen armed men in tactical gear wearing mask in the process of storming the house.

Bobbi's heart leapt up into her throat, she felt the world grind to a stop for one long torturous moment as she soaked it all in. Her training clicked into gear and Bobbi went on autopilot gunning the gas running the stop sign and charging toward the house. Driving full speed into a cluster of armed men Bobbi took out six with the car and pulled her gun as she got out.

Taking aim and taking out three more armed attackers Bobbi got close enough to see the Hydra patches on the men's arms. Her heart started beating harder and she steeled herself going in. Bobbi got through the front door when four heavily armed men attacked at once. Bobbi heard gunfire go off, felt a hot searing pain on her face and her shoulder but pushed on taking out two men before a heavy blinding blow to the back of the head knocked her out.

Twenty minutes later Bobbi stirred slowly returning to the world. First she felt hot waves of pain through her head, then through her body. Prying open her eyes gritting through the dizzying pain Bobbi looked around. The house was empty, the front door wide open, the vans were gone.

Dizziness and rolling waves of pain weakened Bobbi's legs, she sat up feeling broken ribs, and black spots dotted her vision. Nausea welled up but she fought through it all and placed one hand on the ground to brace herself as she stood on shaky feet. She spotted her gun a few feet away, she stumbled over and gritted her teeth bearing the pain as she leaned over to pick it up. Raising her hand to her face Bobbi felt blood, looking down she noticed her shirt was soaked. Licking dry lips she forced herself to focus and raised the weapon with both hands.

"Skye! Jemma! Skye! Jemma!"

Bobbi kept calling them and received no answer. Panic pushed adrenaline through Bobbi's lethargic limbs pushing her forward until she was running through the house. Skye was gone and there was blood all over the place. Tears welled up and panic flooded Bobbi's mind. Hyperventilating Bobbi raced to the front of the house found nothing then ran through the open garage to the back. A blood trail led her back inside to the sunroom where Jemma lay pale and covered in blood.

Tears streamed down Bobbi's face and she collapsed to her knees next to Jemma. There were four bleeding bullet holes in Jemma. Fear gripped Bobbi's soul as she reached out terrified and searched for a pulse.

It was weak but it was there.

Bobbi sobbed in relief. Scrambling to the phone Bobbi called for an ambulance then grabbed Jemma's medical kit from downstairs to staunch the blood and give the paramedic's time to arrive. Once she had Jemma stable Bobbi called it in to Coulson.

**Two weeks later…**

The nightmare was the same and like every time she closed her eyes, Jemma woke up screaming. Bobbi was right there to help chase away the demons and hold her until she was fully awake. Jemma burst into fresh tears and clutched tighter to Bobbi.

"It's okay Jemma. It's okay we'll find her and we'll stop Whitehall and Skye's father before they hurt our children. I promise we won't be too late."

Whispering to Jemma what she needed to hear Bobbi got Jemma to lay back down and with her holding Jemma, the beautiful yet exhausted biochemist finally fell back asleep. Bobbi lay there holding Jemma thinking.

Bobbi's thoughts drifted back to that day, the day Skye was taken by Hydra. She blamed herself for not being there, for not putting more safeguards in place, for not arming Jemma and Skye better. Bobbi blamed herself for failing them both completely.

That day Bobbi suffered three broken ribs, a knife wound to her thigh, a bullet wound to her shoulder and a cracked skull. Jemma had suffered worse; she had been beaten and shot four times point blank range. Hydra had meant to kill Bobbi and Jemma and by some miracle they failed. They only succeeded in stealing Skye.

They were back with Shield. Coulson and May personally came to get them. They were patched up and moved to the new Shield headquarters. Bobbi and Jemma debriefed together. Bobbi refused to leave Jemma's side and no one said a word. It wasn't until later when Mack and Hunter could get her alone that they finally asked.

"What was it like living with Skye and Jemma like that for so long?"

"Honestly. It was great, they're my family." Bobbi felt the tears well up. "I need to get her back. I need to fix this. I have to fix this. If anything happens to Skye or those kids, I'll never forgive myself."

"We'll get them back Bobbi. We will and we'll make Hydra pay." Hunter assured her and Bobbi broke down crying. She even let Mack hug her for a while.

Bobbi helped them track Skye only Jemma could get her to rest. Jemma was just as bad, her worry over Skye was worse than anyone else and she was inconsolable. Everyone gave them space, Bobbi was relived no one asked further questions, not even Coulson. The last thing Bobbi wanted was to have to explain to anyone how complicated and yet how simple, it all really was. With Skye and kids gone it was like a huge piece of herself was missing, it worse than anything else.

When Bobbi and Jemma were alone they didn't talk much, they lay together holding each other while thinking of Skye and the kids. It wasn't until the third week Bobbi broke down completely.

"It's all my fault Jemma. All my fault. I should have been there. I was supposed to be there."

"Bobbi, we know Hydra was watching our house for a while; they were waiting for you to leave. That you came back so fast threw them off. We did the best we could and we failed, together. And, it's together we're going to save her and save our children. We won't fail twice. Right Bobbi?"

Jemma was confident and it gave Bobbi hope, something she desperately needed. Bobbi whispered like a prayer. "Right."

They worked on healing and finding Skye, and that Sunday they got the lead they needed. May and Hunter went out first and confirmed it: Hydra was in France, Whitehall was in France. May personally went in and laid eyes on The Doctor. That was enough to convince Coulson to use every resource he had and storm the place.

On the Bus in route to the Hydra compound they received word that it was more than just a Hydra facility, it was a storage complex that housed a great deal of Hydra's weapons, supplies and resources. Coulson called in backup then changed their orders. Now it was rescue Skye and burn Hydra down.

**Deep inside the Hydra compound…**

Heaviness, in her body in her mind; Skye struggled to wake up. She tried to move her arms and whimpered when she felt the straps on her wrists, felt the straps on legs and heard the noises from the machines her father had her hooked up to. Skye started crying again.

"Are you finally awake daughter? Good. We have more tests to conduct and I need you aware for them." Her father said walking over to look at the monitors then at Skye with a lecherous smile.

"Please don't hurt my babies." Skye begged trying desperately to be brave but after four weeks she was losing all hope.

"Oh, I won't hurt my grandchildren. They're very special, very important. Now, shall we begin?"

Skye whimpered and bit her lip trying not to cry.

The Doctor turned on the lamp above Skye blinding her. He unstrapped her legs one at a time to strap them into the stirrups; then he pulled over a tray on wheels making sure it was close by. Turn back to Skye and pulled up her stained gown exposing her belly and her bare bottom. Skye silently cried and stared up at the ceiling,

He picked up the first instrument, a special stethoscope that amplified the baby's heartbeats placing it on top of Skye's belly. The room filled with the dual steady heartbeats and it calmed Skye. Then she felt the pin prick of a needle in her thigh followed by the painful heat of the drug being pushed into her muscle. The Doctor picked up a second instrument, very similar to a speculum only with glowing lights and automated moving parts. He slid it into Skye, she barely felt it; everything from the waist down was numb. The monitors behind the ones next to Skye jumped to life and The Doctor clapped with excitement.

The Doctor used special needles to take samples from the womb; he used special instruments to read inside the womb by rubbing it across Skye's belly. Then spent twenty minutes at a time staring at the speculum inside Skye, all she could do was cry more. He kept her heavy drugged yet aware enough to feel shame and fear.

Skye wanted to pass out, to not be _there_ anymore. Instead Daniel Whitehall walked in, it was the first time she had seen him since her capture.

Over the last few weeks the only people Skye saw were her father and his staff. Not even the Hydra soldiers who kidnapped her. No one would speak to her but her father, no one would tell her anything. Not even if Jemma and Bobbi survived the attack on the house. Skye was terrified they were dead.

"How's the patient Doctor?" Whitehall asked walking in and taking the report off the nearby desk, he flipped through it reading it quickly.

"On schedule. She'll be ready very soon and then we can focus on the next phase."

"I've readied the new home for the children Doctor. I followed your instructions to the last detail. Everything is ready for their arrival. What will you do with the mother once they are born?"

"Let you use her at your will." The Doctor replied casually and Skye silently sobbed.

A muffled explosion caught everyone's attention, the alarms started going off. A Hydra soldier in a suit ran in screaming, "Shield is attacking! Shield is attacking!"

"We're so close! You have to stop them!" The Doctor shouted at Whitehall and he nodded replying. "I will stop them. They won't get this far, keep working. This is a momentary interruption."

Whitehall followed his soldiers out and the doors were locked and secured. The Doctor went back to work trying to ignore the steady thrum of explosions rocking the Hydra compound. The Doctor ordered one of the staff out of a dozen working with him in the corners just out of Skye's sight, to watch the security monitors and they did giving The Doctor steady announcements of Shields advancements into the compound. Shield was advancing too fast Hydra scrambled to meet them failing at each turn. The Doctors staff grew very worried, each looking ready to flee their station at any moment.

The explosions grew closer and Skye's hope rose with each one, she started fighting the drug running through her refusing to be pulled into another medical sleep. She wanted to be awake when they rescued her.

Tense minutes past and they could hear gunfire through the thick concrete walls. The explosions slowed to a trickle, one every other minute yet still going off with clockwork precision. The closer the gunfire became the more nervous the Doctor's staff became, then when an explosion right outside the secure doors rattled the walls and made plaster fall from the ceiling the staff finally broke fleeing out a secret door in the back of the lab. Like rats fleeing a sinking ship.

In moments Skye was alone with her father. He turned to her with a wild frantic expression in his eyes.

"We'll have to do this now." He declared and pulled over another tray on wheels this one had been covered by a cloth. He pulled it aside revealing a large menacing looking needle, much larger than anyone he had used on her before.

"What are you going to do?" Skye whimpered tears still streaming from her eyes.

"Speed things along so I can meet my grandchildren and take them from this terrible place."

The Doctor injected Skye right into the belly, she screamed, the sound was primal and raw. Skye had never felt pain like it before, it flared out across her belly and the twins started doing flips inside her. The pain blurred her vision stabbing her mind and sending her body into convulsions.

An explosion just outside the secure door rattled the walls and smoke filled the room as the door fell in landing with a booming metal on concrete ringing thump. The Doctor jumped and scrambled for his weapons, two large automatic pistols. He turned them toward the door screaming. "I need more time! They're almost here!"

May, Bobbi and Coulson charged into the room guns blazing securing the room in five heartbeats; May and Bobbi attacked The Doctor while Coulson ran to Skye's side. May and Bobbi disarmed The Doctor brining him to his knees. Coulson shouted for Jemma and she came running in. She read the monitors in a rush and ordered Coulson to hold Skye down so she didn't hurt herself. The moment Skye stopped seizing Jemma let her go rushing over to the Doctor.

"What did you give her? What did you give her?"

When he didn't speak Jemma reached into her pocket pulling out a set of brass knuckles May had given her earlier and used it to punch The Doctor in the face. They all heard the crunch of broken teeth, they all saw his head snap and blood fly free.

"Tell me what you gave her! Tell me or I will cut you down right here! Right now! Tell me!"

The Doctor smiled at her but said nothing. Jemma hit him again and again and again. When he fell over Bobbi picked him back up and held him there so Jemma could hit him again. After the eleventh punch to the jaw he spat out several teeth and mouthfuls of blood, he finally whispered to Jemma what he gave Skye to speed up Skye's contractions.

"She's allergic to that! She's allergic to that! You almost killed her and the babies! You almost killed Skye and the babies!" Jemma screamed hysterically pummeling the man more.

May stood back watching Jemma grimly, she wasn't going to interfere. Bobbi watched picking him back up when he fell over but when he lunged at Jemma with something in his hands Bobbi stepped in grabbing the Doctor by the head and twisting hard snapping his neck and killing him instantly.

"Never again will you hurt the people I love." Bobbi whispered staring at the dead body still angry, she had to stop herself from kicking the body.

Jemma dropped the brass knuckles and burst into tears running back to Skye's side. Coulson had covered Skye up with a blanket; she was so out of it she was barely aware of what was going on. All she could see was Coulson, in a medicated haze Skye smiled and started cooing, "Coulson! Coulson! Coulson! I missed you Phil, AC, Director in charge and my dad. My real dad. I missed you so much."

Coulson smiled reassuringly at Skye and with tears in his eyes whispered back. "We missed you too. I'm so happy you're okay Skye. I missed you too."

Jemma used the Doctors equipment checking on the babies and Skye only when she was sure they were all stable Jemma turned to Bobbi announcing. "She's okay, the babies are okay."

Bobbi was visibly relieved. Jemma motioned to Bobbi to help remove all the equipment The Doctor had left inside Skye and attached to her body. Jemma kissed Skye each time she jumped or twitched; the simple caress from Jemma soothed Skye immediately.

May didn't allow anyone in but Mack did report Whitehall escaped. Once they were able they moved Skye taking her to a secure hotel fifteen miles away. Hospital was out of the question with Hydra still roaming the French countryside. Coulson spoke with his team before riding with Jemma and Bobbi in the van to the hotel. He waited until they got Skye into a bed, cleaned up and awake before telling them anything.

When Skye opened her eyes clear of the drugs her father had given her she started crying again out of happiness. After chastely kissing and hugging Jemma then doing the same with Bobbi, Skye insisted on giving May and Coulson a hug too. They didn't say a word and both tried to keep the tears from their eyes. Their deep love, affection and concern for Skye went unspoken.

Coulson took a seat next to Skye on the bed surrounded by Bobbi, Jemma and May he announced. "Hunter and Triplett are leading the cleanup team. Hydra left a big mess but I'm happy to announce that today we struck a mighty blow against Hydra. We didn't stamp them out like I had hoped but we crippled them. We won't know, how bad until Fitz finishes the analysis but early estimates show we did to them what they had done to us. They'll have to start over just like we did and maybe that'll be the advantage we need to finally end Hydra once and for all."

"What happened…to my father? I don't remember." Skye asked carefully. Jemma's face fell and Bobbi's went hard.

Jemma moved to stand next to Bobbi, they faced Skye together. Jemma reached out holding Bobbi's hand and explained to Skye what happened including how the Doctor had lunged at her and how Bobbi stopped him—permanently. Skye kept the tears from falling and nodded in understanding. It took her a moment to verbalize her relief.

"What he did to me, twice, for weeks, will haunt me the rest of my life. But I will always take comfort in knowing he's dead and he can't hurt me or my children anymore. Thank you Jemma thank you Bobbi. You've freed me."

Bobbi started crying, Skye waved her over to hug her and Bobbi flew into Skye's arms. Coulson and May watched this then shot each other multiple silent looks conveying their confusion and maybe understanding at what was going on between these three women.

When they were able to move the conversation on Coulson got Skye caught up on Shield business. Not long after Skye started to tire, Jemma kicked May and Coulson out so Skye could rest. Bobbi escorted them to the door, May assured Bobbi someone would be guarding the floor and their door. Bobbi was glad for the assurance.

Locking the door and returning to the bedroom Bobbi found Jemma helping Skye out of bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm cramping a little." Skye replied leaning heavily on Jemma.

"Is that bad?" Bobbi asked and Jemma shook her head no explaining. "It could be a number of things. I want to get Skye into a warm bath, see if that helps sooth it."

"If it doesn't?"

"Then it might mean early contractions." Skye replied looking very worried.

"Here, let me help." Bobbi rushed to their side taking over for Jemma so Jemma could run the bath. Bobbi stayed helping Skye get undressed then into the tub once Jemma had it at the right temperature.

"I'm so happy you guys are okay and that you come to rescue me. I was so worried you both were dead. The last thing I saw when Hydra took me was both of you on the ground bleeding. Those Hydra doctors wouldn't talk to me and my asshole father refused to tell me if you two survived or not. I was so scared, so scared." Skye confessed refusing to let her tears fall.

Bobbi and Jemma were both speechless, both felt the lump of overwhelming emotion choking them. The silently smiled and leaned over kissing Skye on the lips, Skye understood kissing them back with tear soaked kisses. Bobbi sat on the closed toilet while Jemma sat on the tub's edge both needing to be arm's length close to Skye; they wanted to be closer yet knew to give the heavily pregnant woman room.

Skye took a few deep breaths calming down then tried to relax in the warm water. They started talking about the flight back to the states, how long and what Bobbi and Jemma were going to do to make Skye comfortable. Skye leaned back in the tub closing her eyes enjoying listening to Bobbi and Jemma talk.

Abruptly pain flamed through Skye's abdomen in a hard wave; she winced then screamed through gritted teeth and tried to curl up in a ball in the tub. Bobbi and Jemma both jumped to their feet.

"Skye! Skye! What's wrong! What's wrong? Talk to us, please!" Bobbi pleaded in a panic and Jemma fell back on her medical training to stay calm. She rushed to grab her medical bag and came back with the stethoscope, she listened to the babies heart beats, felt Skye's swollen belly then turned to Bobbi.

"I need you to hold her. I have to confirm something." Jemma ordered Bobbi and Bobbi did as she was told. Jemma pushed opened Skye's legs and reached in with one gentle hand.

"Skye! Honey, it's time. It's time. The babies are coming!" Jemma announced and Bobbi's eyes went comically wide.

Outside on the room door loud demanding banging interrupted them. Bobbi shot to her feet running to the door. Flinging it open Bobbi was shocked to see the entire team outside looking worried. Hunter, Mack, Triplett, Fitz, May and Coulson all pushing for room, the other Shield agents that were on duty but not close with Skye hovered nearby also concerned yet not willing to interrupt.

"What's going on? Is Skye okay?" Coulson demanded and May looked like she was about to push her way through Bobbi.

"The babies are coming!" Bobbi announced looking pale and stunned.

They all pushed past Bobbi into the room, May and Coulson ran to the bathroom. Jemma quickly covered Skye with a towel. Skye was panting through gritted teeth, sweat popped up along her forehead and her skin began to change color. Coulson and May startled staring with wide eyes, Jemma didn't even blink she ordered Coulson and May into action.

"Director Coulson, I need as many clean towels as you can find. May we're going to need a lot of hot water, call downstairs and have it sent up immediately. Bobbi!"

Bobbi ran back wild eyed and frantic.

"Bobbi get in the tub with Skye, hold her." Jemma ordered climbing in herself to position herself between Skye's legs.

"Shouldn't we get her to a hospital?" Bobbi asked doing as Jemma ordered. Skye was in so much pain she couldn't speak.

"No time. The babies are already crowning, they'll be here any moment. Where's my hot water! Where are my towels?" Jemma bellowed sending the other scrambling. No one on the team entered the bathroom, they hovered just outside worried they'd get in the way but unwilling to leave.

Skye's skin continued to change, shift in color as glowing patters very similar to the Diviner rose up and moved just under the skin. The patterns seemed to be moving to Skye's belly, the twins were very active shifting, flipping and moving down. Bobbi didn't hesitate to climb in with Skye and hold her from behind; Skye gripped both of Bobbi's hands leaning hard against the taller woman. Bobbi was her rock.

Coulson returned with Mack and stacks of clean towels, they stacked it on the bathroom counter then fled the room. May returned with pitchers of hot water followed by several hotel staff carrying more. An area was prepared for Skye in the bedroom while Jemma focused on helping Skye give birth.

"May! I need your help!" Jemma shouted and May bolted to her side. "Get ready with some towels."

May did so and waited. Jemma looked up to Bobbi and Skye giving Skye a hearting smile. "It's okay honey. It's almost over. They want to come out and meet their mother. It's time to try to push. Come on honey just give me one good push."

Skye's eyes were glowing from the inside out as was the rest of her skin, yet she never noticed. Skye locked eyes with Jemma and screamed through gritted teeth in a primal way mothers for millennia had released their anguish from childbirth. Coulson couldn't stay back he stepped into the bathroom to watch with frightened eyes. Skye screamed and screamed pushing with everything she had.

Blood and fluid from the birth seeped into the bath water tinting it. Jemma looked down watching and her eyes went wide and her face blossomed into the hugest smile. Reaching down she caught her child as it was pushed from Skye's body, the baby had a full head of dark brown hair and brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. Jemma laughed with delirious happiness a she held the baby to her chest. Looking up at Skye and Bobbi she declared as the baby let out a healthy wailing scream.

"It's a girl!"

Bobbi looked as if she were going to burst into tears from joy. The baby was glowing just like Skye was with bright white-yellow patterns just under the skin. The baby was so beautiful. Turning to Coulson Jemma asked. "I need the scissors and the clamps from medical bag. Two clamps please."

Coulson got them right away and Jemma clamped off the umbilical cord then told Bobbi to lean forward handing her the scissors. Bobbi stared at her confused, "Wait? What?"

"Bobbi, will you do the honors and cut the umbilical cord?"

"Okay." Bobbi said in a big exhale, she took the scissors and followed Jemma's instructions cutting the umbilical cord. Jemma passed the newborn over to May who cradled it in a clean towel. Coulson got ready with another clean towel, waiting on baited breath for the next baby.

"Oh shit, here he comes!" Skye growled through gritted teeth bearing down on Bobbi's hands again as the next wave of contractions rolled through her and the other baby shifted down moving into position to come out.

Jemma's laser focus returned to Skye and she reached in to feel for the other baby. Skye groaned in pain. "Oh god Jemma, it hurts! It hurts, oh god Jemma! Oh god it hurts!"

Jemma reached over and forced Skye to look at her. "Honey, look at me. Look at me Skye! Bobbi and I are right here with you. Right here with you. Focus on me honey and give me one more push. We'll go on three. Ready?"

"We love you so much Skye, you're doing so well. Just one more push, one more." Bobbi whispered into Skye's ear and Skye clenched her jaw nodding.

"One…two…three."

Skye pushed screaming through her teeth, another primal yell that frightened everyone in the bedroom. Jemma's eyes was focused on the head slowly pushing out of Skye, she was right there waiting to catch the baby as it was birthed underwater rinsing most of the gunk off as Jemma raised the baby from the water. Like the first baby, this twin glowed.

"It's a boy!" Jemma announced with tears spilling from her eyes.

A heart beat later Bobbi started silently crying with joy, she leaned into Skye hugging her as Skye finally relaxed and melted exhausted onto Bobbi. Skye stopped glowing, her skin returned to normal; a moment later the twins also stopped glowing, their skin turning a bright normal pink. Jemma had the biggest smile on her face, tears falling like rain; she leaned down kissing her son's head.

"Bobbi. One more time?"

"Okay."

Bobbi cut her son's umbilical cord with a proud joyful expression. Jemma was beaming with joy as she gazed at her son then passed him to Coulson to be wrapped in a clean towel.

May leaned down and presented Skye's daughter to her, Skye started sobbing with joy as she took the baby holding her for a long moment kissing her head. Skye passed her daughter to May then waved to Coulson who presented her son to her. Skye took her child sobbing harder; she held her son with a look of amazement then leaned over kissing his head. Coulson and May were both openly crying.

"Skye, honey? Pass our son to Director Coulson. We're not quite done yet." Jemma said drying her face and Coulson moved to pick the baby up.

Jemma was blunt. "Agent May, Director Coulson please take our children into the bedroom. If you could ask Fitz to assist you, use the hot water and a clean towel and remove anything lingering on the children. Please be careful to not burn the children with the hot wet towel. I need to help Skye with this last part. Please shut the door on your way out."

"Of course and Skye Jemma Bobbi congratulations. Skye great job, great job, they're so beautiful." Coulson gushed and May nodded still quietly crying with the happiest smile they had ever seen on her face.

Coulson and May took the newborns into the bedroom shutting the door after them. Jemma waited until they were alone to explain the next part.

"This is going to gross Skye but, it's part of the process of giving birth. Okay?"

"If you're warning me how bad is it?" Skye asked looking worried and drained.

"It's not that bad I just wanted you to be prepared something else is coming out and it's okay. You just need to push a little more." Jemma replied looking Skye in the eyes projecting her own confidence to Skye. It worked Skye calmed and nodded preparing to push one more time. Bobbi had no idea what Jemma was referring to yet Jemma's look of total confidence worked on Bobbi as well.

Skye pushed a little more and the afterbirth slipped out, Skye felt it and looked down frowning. "I'm glad you warned me. What the hell is that?"

"Afterbirth, it's just your body getting rid of what it no longer needs now that our children are born. Come let's get you out. Bobbi I need you to stand up with Skye, we're going to take a fast shower while the tub drains. Then Skye's dried and dressed and back in the bedroom."

"Okay, sounds good. Skye are you ready?" Bobbi asked kissing Skye several times on the cheek.

"I'm so fucking tired but yes, I would love to wash this shit off. Bobbi, will you wash my hair. I don't want to smell like stinky shit anymore."

"Of course." Bobbi whispered holding on tight to Skye.

They waited a long moment then Jemma and Bobbi helped Skye to her feet. They removed the afterbirth bagging it up for disposal then drained the tub. Jemma and Bobbi both helped Skye shower, dry off, put underwear on with a pad then wrapped in a clean fluffy white robe.

Only after Skye was cleaned up and presentable did they open the door. Fitz was holding one of the babies talking to them. May was holding the other baby while Mack, Hunter and Triplett argued who was going to hold the baby next. The argument died the second the door opened and Skye was helped through. Bobbi helped Skye to the bed, Coulson rushed to help Skye get comfortable.

Everyone gushed over the children; everyone was gushing and fawning over Skye. Bobbi and Jemma slipped away for a moment to shower and change into dry clothes. No one noticed they were gone and they were both so quick they were back with in twenty minutes to take their seat next to Skye to help hold their newborn children.

Gazing at her children Skye smiled deliriously happy, "We did it. We did it."

**One month later…**

"How are the kids?" Coulson asked in a whisper.

The twins had just been put down for a nap in the crib twenty feet away. Bobbi, Jemma and Skye were staring at Coulson with varied expressions. Bobbi wanted to know what was up, Jemma wanted to know what he found out while Skye was just exhausted and happy to see him. Breastfeeding two kids at the same time, was hard on her.

"The kids are good. What's going on?" Jemma demanded bluntly in a harsh low whisper. Of the three, Jemma had stepped up taking the lead and became the most protective of them all.

"I have bad news. Hydra has regrouped. They've made several attacks on us specifically searching for your children. Hydra, under Whitehall, is coming for your children. Protecting them, like this, isn't enough. I don't think it'll ever be enough. Your children are too valuable, period."

"What are you saying?" Skye demanded not liking where Coulson was taking this at all.

"I'm saying we're going to have to take more drastic measures." Coulson replied looking very conflicted.

"Oh. Oh! How many were lost?" Bobbi asked looking like she had just been punched in the gut. Skye and Jemma noticed her reaction immediately.

"How'd you know?" Coulson replied and Bobbi glared at him.

"If _this_ is our only option, what else could have caused it?"

"You're right. We've already lost nine. Three more are critical. I didn't want to say anything; you've all been through so much already. However, I'm certain now it won't stop until they think they believe you're dead."

"Whoa! What? Dead?" Skye asked and Jemma was stunned, she had to sit down.

"Skye, Jemma I know what you'll eventually decide despite how much you love your jobs. Your children are more important, in fact they're the most important thing of all. We must protect them at all cost." Coulson said to Jemma and Skye then turned to Bobbi telling her.

"Bobbi, you have a choice to make. You're going to make or break this, and you know it. Let me know what you decide. You have until morning. I've already got May working on the details."

Coulson left and Skye turned to Bobbi. "What was he talking about Bobbi?"

"Protecting our kids at all costs." Bobbi replied as tears fell like rain from her eyes.

**One week later…**

Bobbi woke up in pain, her head throbbed, her body hurt and her leg, was on fire. Forcing her eyes open she looked around to see Coulson and May watching her. She was in the hospital, her leg was propped up in a cast; she had an IV in her arm, and could feel a catheter inside her. With her head bandaged and the drugs pulling at her mind, Bobbi was a mess.

"How do you feel Agent Morse?" Coulson asked watching her closely.

"Like blown up shit. Did we do it?" Bobbi was impatient, the drugs didn't dull the pain all the way she could still feel it, like knives grating against deeper pain.

"Yes." May replied stone cold, her face twisted up and she forced it down before going on. "The accident you were in was reported on in all the news wires. You're officially the only survivor. The other victims of the crash have been officially identified as Skye, Jemma and two newborn children both too burned to identify. One of the Hydra cars chasing you got away."

Bobbi sat there staring off into space, tears fell from her eyes. "Did Hydra take the bait?"

"Yes, we believe so." Coulson answered grimly.

"Did you finish it?" Bobbi asked wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Yes. I've informed the team of Skye, Jemma and the baby's deaths. They're devastated, we all are."

"We all are." Bobbi repeated rolling her eyes and lying back silently sobbing.

**Three years later…**

"I don't know how she does it. Going one mission after another then another and another and another; is Bobbi a machine?" Fitz asked Mack as Bobbi walked by making both men jump and Fitz squeal a little. They had not noticed her walk in, she was always silent like that.

"Hey Bobbi, the Boss wants to see you in his office." Mack called out and Bobbi waved to him as she kept going.

Bobbi chuckled to herself as she headed to her room to drop her stuff off before checking in with Coulson. Fitz was right lately Bobbi did feel like a robot. She took on every mission thrown at her no matter what. Over the last few years she had to, if she had time off she'd do terrible things to try to forget what she sacrificed. To try to forget what she was missing. It was impossible so she worked to distract herself, most of the time it worked. And sometimes it didn't.

Dropping her gear off Bobbi went up to Coulson's office. Knocking hard three times before walking in Bobbi found the Director going over open files, he asked without looking up. "How did it go?"

"Smooth. No problems. What's the next one?"

"New York, you leave in the morning. I'll give you details after dawn. I don't want you taking off until then."

"Why?" Bobbi immediately became defensive though lately she was always on edge, always angry.

"Because, I have two things for you, it might be enough to distract you for a moment."

"Really? What?" Bobbi's mood shifted so quickly, now she was curious and open. Coulson understood why, he was sympathetic.

"First, Whitehall was spotted. That's why you're going to New York, to meet with a new source and followed a new lead."

Bobbi's eyes lit up, getting Whitehall was her life's mission, ending Hydra was second on that list.

"Second, I have a gift for you. You'll want to watch it alone." Coulson tossed a portable drive across his desk at her. Bobbi's eyes followed its landing and she quickly snatched it up.

Getting up to leave Bobbi nodded to Coulson and moved toward the door, he called after her. "Dinner's in three hours if you want to join us."

Bobbi didn't reply, she paused at the door and nodded over her shoulder then walked on. Heading straight to her room Bobbi went inside locking the door and kicking off her shoes. She pulled out her laptop and plugged in the portable drive. A media player immediately popped up asking permission to open. Bobbi pulled out her ear buds plugging them in and slipping them on.

She had no idea what was on the drive, the only other "present" Coulson had given her was a single printed photograph that she kept on her body at all times. The only thing she owned that she'd fight to the death over, the only thing she had left of what she lost.

The casualness that Coulson displayed while tossing her the drive was at odds with the weight of getting a "present" from him. He didn't give gifts, so what was on this drive?

She took a deep breath and pressed play.

A slide show popped up and series of photo's displayed on the screen. Images of a lush green yard full of tropical plants with a woman sitting at a small wood table. Bobbi's heart stopped, she recognized the woman.

"Jemma!"

The woman had honey blond hair and was wearing tan shorts with a light sky blue tank top but Bobbi would know her anywhere. It was Jemma; she was smiling over her shoulder at the camera. Bobbi's lip trembled she could feel the tears rising.

In the next image it was a different section of the same yard and this time another woman was captured digging in the dirt, a garden full of vegetables and fruits. This woman had light brown hair with auburn and blonde streaks; she had a deep tan and wore tiny black shorts and a cream colored tank top that showed off well tone arms and legs. This woman was on her knees in the dirt and looked up smiling at the camera.

"Skye!" Bobbi felt the tears well up and one spilled over.

Bobbi drank in every detail of each image flipping back and forth between them. A lump of emotion rose up in her throat choking her. She flipped the slideshow back on and watched the next image pop up. Two toddlers about three with thick brown hair were playing in the yard, the camera had caught them looking up smiling brightly, they looked so happy. The girl had Skye's face but with Bobbi's blue eyes and Bobbi's crooked smile. The boy was Jemma's spitting image with the same big bright smile and freckles.

"Oh my god, they're so beautiful" Bobbi whispered and the tears spilled over streaming down her face.

The slideshow moved on showing her image after image of the twins playing in the yard, playing in their house. Jemma and Skye were in half the shots looking healthy and happy; they looked like the perfect family. Bobbi missed them so much her tears fell even faster. Then the slide show stopped and a video began to play.

It began in a living room showing the simple furniture and decorations sparse yet very tasteful and definitely Jemma's touch. The camera moved following children's laughter, it focused on the twins playing on the floor with a handful of toys. Their laughter was clear and Bobbi gasped pressing her fist to her mouth trying to suppress the sob that was welling up. Then the person holding the camera spoke.

"Say hi to the camera! Come on guys say hi!" It was Jemma's voice. The kids looked up and waved as they brightly said in unison. "Hi!"

Bobbi couldn't help herself she reached out touching the monitor with her fingertips wishing with everything inside her that she could be there with them.

The children made funny faces to the camera and Jemma laughed. "Okay guys play nicely. Mom is in the kitchen if you need anything." The camera moved and turned again, it was being carried into another room looked like an office. The camera was set down and suddenly Jemma came into view. She looked sad, really sad as she turned her eyes to look directly into the camera.

"Hi Bobbi. I know it's been a while, I didn't think we'd be able to do this and get it you safely. After all we've done it'd be beyond terrible if we ruined it because we couldn't be patient. I'm so proud of you, big C says you're his number one. I believe it and wish I were there with you. No, actually the truth is I wish you were here with us. We miss you so much. The kids are getting so big." Jemma broke down sobbing. "We miss you so much. We love you Bobbi."

Off camera the door opened and she heard Skye's voice "Guys stop fighting. Hey…" Skye stepped into frame, she hugged Jemma whispering something and Jemma nodded getting up walking off camera. Skye took her seat and looked into the camera she already had tears in her eyes.

"Hey Bobbi, I have to make this short or I'm going to end up like Jemma a fucking mess. We miss you, we need you. Big C tells us how much good work you've been doing and I don't want you to take chances. We need you but we want this to be over, we want you to be with us, your family. So far both our children have Jemma's brains but our attitude, you'd love it. We see so much of you in them both. I have to remind myself practically every day why we're doing this and what you've done for us to give us this chance. It won't be in vain, we promise Bobbi. We love you Bobbi, we miss you; we all miss you."

Skye broke down crying and blew a kiss to the camera and shut it off.

Bobbi sat there sobbing then watched it all again, she spent the next two hours staring at the pictures and watching the video again and again and again.

**Three days later…**

Sitting in her perch Bobbi had perfect view as she patiently waited for her target. She had been stalking her target for over a day and laying it wait for another. This was the first sanctioned target on a list of seven, the seven heads of Hydra. Bobbi was one of three sanctioned assassins working on the list at the same time.

Coulson discovered Whitehall was going to be in New York for one day for a very special Hydra leadership meeting. Three heads in the same spot would give Shield a real opportunity to hobble Hydra.

Bobbi couldn't get close because they knew her but she was an excellent marksmen and experienced assassin. She was eager to do this, one more step closer to returning to her family.

Checking the time Bobbi got ready crouching down on the ledge and readying the rifle, the ammo she was using could go through a tank, a simple reassurance that the target won't get back up. Bobbi used the scope and watched for the targets. Right on schedule the Hydra bodyguards leading Whitehall and the two other Hydra leaders from the building exited the roof door heading to a nearby waiting helicopter.

Bobbi got Whitehall in her crosshairs and smiled as she pulled the trigger.


End file.
